Remembering me
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: She couldn't remember anything. She felt so lost and alone. But then she meet them. They gave her a name. They gave her a new life. But can they, the famous Akatsuki, help her in her time of need? Can they help her, someone who isn't human, feel alive?
1. Her eyes

Tally Mai: Hello people! I do not own Naruto. Enjoy the story!

A fighter's life.

Chapter one: Her eyes

Two men walked down the village street. Their straw hats and high cloak collars hid their faces. They were on a mission. Their target was a business man who did some illegal things in the black market. Now why two hardend S-rank criminals would be going after a man like that well? That man, who had been a long standing supplier to the Akatsuki, suddenly stopped sending them anything. He had to pay. It's as simple as that.

"Fuck it's going to rain." A tall man with slicked back white hair cussed.

The other man seemingly paid him no attention. His raven black hair, tied in a low ponytail at the back of his head, looked up at the sky. His coal black eyes showing no emotion. "Hn." He sighed.

In minutes a single drop fell from the sky landing with a soft 'thump' on the white haired man's vicious weapon strapped arcos his back. A long blood red, three pronged scythe. Soon the drops picked up in frequency until it poured continuously from the sky. Falling like tears.

The two men walked on in silence through the rain. They walked until they reached the end of the street and the location of their target. The building standing before them was large warehouse. Its windows broke and rust peeling off it sides. The two men hurried into the building.

"Remember the plan?" The dark haired man glanced at his companion.

"Yeah, yeah you need more faith in me, seriously" He mocked

"I have as much faith in you as I do in you "God" " He didn't try to hide the malice of his words. His face emotionless, showing no sign of the emotion is his words.

"Listen you fucker. Your going to hell for that ya know." The white haired man took off his hat. His look of pure annoyance now completely visible.

His companion did the same. "I live in hell" Without another word he did a few hand signs as he used a complicated transformation jutsu. He now had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He glared a don't-screw-up glare at his companion before entering the depths of the abandoned warehouse.

The other man shrugged his shoulders before doing a transformation jutsu himself, and looking similar to his companion, ran after him.

In the farthest corner of the abandoned warehouse in a furnished sort of space with a bunch of haphazardly placed couches and armchairs was a large group of men. Almost all of them had cigarettes in their mouths and all of them were drinking. Very few were sober. Amongst the sober was the Akatsuki's target. The black market guru. He laughed at his drunk friends alcohol induced blabbering. He chugged the bottle of beer in his hand and grabbed for another. Just as his hand grasped around the neck of the new bottle a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up with annoyance at a man with short black hair and deep blue eyes and standing behind him was another man with similar looks only his eyes were a purpler shade of blue.

"Do you mind?" The guru asked.

The blue eyed man glared at his. "If you get drunk before you make the deals you might do something you might regret."

The guru eyed him warily before smiling. "Oh you must be the new kids wanting in on the goods."

The other man, the one with blue-ish purple eyes, cocked his head before opening his mouth to make a smartass response. But before he got the chance to speak his companion glared at him. He grudgingly closed his mouth.

The guru took note of the new comers' behavior. _'Need to keep an eye on them'_ he thought. "Mind removing your hand kid?" he coolly glared at the man still holding his arm.

The black haired man let go and nodded at his companion before sitting down on a couch not to far from the guru.

The guru smiled and stood up. He made gestures with his hands to quiet his audience. "Before we start making some deals I thought that I would show everyone my new toy." He sharply flicked his head in one of his minion's direction who disappeared for a few moments before dragging back a young girl.

The girl had short brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked al least 15 years old. Her grey T-shirt was torn in many places and her navy blue shorts had huge gashes in them.

"Let go of me you fucking son of a bitch! I'll kill every single one of you!" She yelled in a horse rough voice. The guru smiled as she gasped in pain when the man holding her twisted her hand behind her back.

"You…fucker" She grasped in between rigid grasps of pain.

The guru pated his hand on the girls head. "Feisty little thing isn't she? I'm sure going to have fun with her tonight." She smiled wickedly.

The girl's eyes widened with fear at the gurus words. She struggled even more ferociously. Her eyes were wild and insane, like a wild animal that has been abused and tortured. Ignoring all pain she felt in her shoulder she pried out of the grip holding her and punched the man holding her with all her strength at his jaw. She smiled gleefully when she saw a few teeth fly from his mouth. Just as she was about to let loss a barge of punches on him more of the gurus minions grabbed her arms and legs and pinned her to the ground. She violently struggled from under their holds. Knowing she stood no chance of escaping now she desperately glanced at the other men in the room. They all laughed at her. Yelled vulgar remarks at her. She cursed the loudest, most violent stream of swears known to man.

The guru smiled at his toy. "I didn't know that it had such a mouth." He kicked the girl hard in the stomach. She girl sputtered as the air left her. Blood started to seep from her mouth.

She searched the crowd of men again. Her last strands of hope breaking like a spiders web caught in a summer storm. Just as she was about to let go of that remaining hope she saw them. Two men with short black hair. They didn't look at her like the rest of the men did. Their eyes didn't jeer at her. Just didn't mock her. They, they understood her.

Her surprise crept on to her face turning her hard icy glare of hatred to that of shock. The guru smiled even more wickedly at her. "What's your problem? Finally given up? Finally see the hopelessness ahead for you?" He smiled as he stepped of her head. She yelled in pain. Blood and saliva sputtered from her mouth.

"You….fucker….." She rasped from underneath the guru's foot. "I…will….kill…you…you….JACKASS!" The girl surprisingly had managed to break her arm free form who ever was holding it and grabbed the guru's leg.

"What the hell you little bitch I'll-" Before he got another word out he screamed inhumanly when the girl and had pulled him down to the ground and on top of her captors. She untangled her body out of from the men that were pinning her to the ground and grabbed the gurus arm and twisted it until she was sure that not only she hade popped it out of his shoulder socket but also twisted it beyond the point of it ever being able to heal and useable.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed in agony and fear as the girl grabbed his neck and without a glimmer of remorse or regret on her face snapped it. The guru was dead in seconds.

The yells of the drunken men and the gurus minions could be heard as they ran as far away from the scene as possible. They had no desire to be anywhere near this place when the police showed up or anybody for that matter. They only cared for themselves.

The only two men that had not moved were the men that didn't look at her with eyes of mockery.

She gave them a fleeting glance. Just before everything blacked out into a dark, endless oblivion she faintly heard the black haired blue eyed man say. "Her eyes."

End of chapter 1

Whew! Chapter one is finished! Heya peoples it's a me again. Writing another Akatsuki fanfic. I decided to write a more serious fanfic so please tell me what you think! Also please be sore to read my other fanfic Me, my friend and Akatsuki!

Next time chapter 2: When she wakes.

What happens to the girl? Just who are theses strange men? The story continues! Things start to heat up!


	2. When she wakes

Hello

Another chapter! Yays! This chapter will be told from the girl's point of view. And thank you to jinxedpixie for leaving a review! (Gives you a cookie ) Please review. Reviewing gets you an I-shall-love-you-forever-for-leaving-a-review cookie.

Chapter two: When she wakes

My mind was foggy. My whole body hurt and I felt like crap. _I've had better days_ I grimly thought. That reminds me… what the heck happened? I searched through my memories. I saw flashes of me hitting a man in the jaw. Me being pinned to the ground. Me killing that man, the guru.

_I killed someone_. I was shocked. I couldn't have killed him. I can't kill anybody. Then the eyes of two men flashed in my mind.

Those men…who are they? I opened my eyes. I was lying down on a flat, hard bed in what looked like a room in some cheap motel. I moaned in pain as red flashed across my vision and my head felt like it was splitting in half. I curled into a fetal position with my hands wrapped around my head and my head between my knees.

Everything started to go black again when I sensed someone standing over me. Before I could move my head to see who the darkness came.

I woke up hours later to the sound of two men talking. One had a rough, irritated voice. The other's voice was smooth and toneless. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Why the hell did we take her, again? I mean yeah she was pretty impressive the way she took on those fucking basterds. She even did _our_ dirty work." Before the irritated man could continue the other man spoke up.

"I saw something in her eyes. Something that seemed… special, different, powerful"

"…"

"That's why I decided to take her. Besides you know how leader is always pestering us to be on the look out for… possible recruits."

The irritated man gave no response to this.

_What are they talking about?_ I asked myself.

_Was that man talking about me? No, that's not possible. What did that other man mean about doing their dirty work?_

The guru's dead body flashed through my mind like ice. I shivered.

_No…no there's no way I killed someone._

I subconsciously pulled my head between my knees again.

_Why cant I remember what happened? Why do I only see parts? What is my name?_

I was scared now. I couldn't remember my name.

_Who am I_! I cried out desperately in my mind. _What am I_! I felt my body shake. _Why… why… WHY CANT I REMEMBER!_

"Calm down" I heard that smooth voices say to me. I felt a large warm hand grab my shoulder. I instantly clamed down. For some unknown reason I did what that smooth voice told me to do. I opened my eyes and looked up.

The man had long raven black hair tied into a ponytail at the back of his neck. His coal black eyes met with my hazel eyes. Fear and panic shot through me. It felt like his eyes were seeing into the very depths of my soul. I felt invaded. I felt like he knew everything about me from the second our eyes meet. I forced myself to look away from his gaze.

I uncurled myself from the fetal poison I was in and tried to sit up. My arms gave away halfway up and I fell back onto the bed with a thud. I heard the other man laugh boisterously. I tried to get up again and succeeded this time. I glared daggers at the man that laughed at me.

He had slicked back white hair and purple eyes. His long black cloak with red clouds printed on it was parted to reveal his chest. I quickly looked away when I felt the nose bleed coming on.

I gathered up my courage and asked for their names.

The black haired man, who had retreated to a corner of the room after I looked away from him, replied "Itachi" in a monotone voice.

"Hidan." Said the other man. He leaned back in the old, torn armchair he was sitting in.

They stared at me in silence for what felt like hours. Finally the white haired man lost his patience.

"Well aren't you going to tell us your fucking name?"

I cringed a bit. _My name. What was my name? I can't remember._

"I-I don't remember." I whispered.

"What the fuck did you say? Speak up!"

I looked him in the eye. Fury filled me for no reason. I jumped off the bed and punched him and his smartass mouth. Of course, that's what I would have _liked _to have happened. In steed this happened. Just as I got on my feet my legs gave away underneath my weight. I fell and hit the floor. Hard.

More laughter from Hidan.

With difficulty I tried to get on my feet again only to fall again.

"Well? Are you ever going to tell us your name or are you just going to keep falling on the floor like a baka." He smirked. **(Baka is idiot in Japanese)**

I glared daggers at him. "Jezz" I hissed. "I would love to tell you my name but sadly I can't remember it at the moment. Heck! I can't remember anything at the moment!"

He stared at me. Shocked. Even the dark haired man, Itachi, had a glimmer of surprise on his face.

"You don't remember anything?" He nonchalantly asked.

I nodded. Then lightly shook my head. "All I remember is punching this guy in the jaw, being pinned down and twisting this one guys arm." I had managed to stand up for a few second before falling on the bed. I sighed and contented myself to sitting on the side of the bed.

"Oh yeah I remember that. You sure did scare the shit out of that basterd before you killed him." Hidan smirked at the memory of it.

"I killed someone?" Fear shot through me. The image of the dead guru popped into my head like a wake up call at 1am in the morning .

"Th-theres no way I killed someone." I raised my hands in frustration "I never killed anybody in my whole life…I think! Well maybe some animals but that's just for survival."

"You did kill him out of survival." Itachi took a step towards me. I shivered as his eyes meet mine for the second time. He started to explain everything that happened at the warehouse. Starting from when the guru had me brought into the room to where I passed out. His eyes never left mine.

At first I didn't believe him but after the other man, Hidan, verified everything Itachi said I started at the floor dumbstruck. Dang. It was moments like this that I was thankful for my insane luck. Although. If I did in fact have insane luck then I would have never been in that situation in the first place. I rubbed my temples. Suddenly the men's earlier conversation forced itself into my thoughts.

"_I saw something in her eyes._ _Something that seemed… special, different, powerful."_

"…"

"_That's why I decided to take her. Besides you know how leader is always pestering us to be on the look out for… possible recruits."_

I looked up at Itachi, trying to avoiding his gaze. "Who's leader" I asked with innocence.

They looked at me strangely before Itachi replied. "Leader is the head of the criminal organization that we are a part of."

"And that would be" I gestured with my hand from him to continue.

"Akatsuki." His eyes were now cold and hard. I looked out the window next to the bed. I watched people go through the street running errands or just passing the time.

"Akatsuki' I whispered under my breath. That name seemed so familiar to me. The word ran through my head. It's meaning to me was at the tip of my tongue. Why did that word leave such an impact on me?

Itachi's voice broke through my thoughts. "I believe that you have potent abilities. We-"

"You" Hidan corrected.

Itachi didn't spare him a glance. "_**We **_want you to be apart of The Akatsuki. I'm sure you could handle it. It will still be dangerous. If you prove to have some worth then you'll live but." He paused. "If you prove to be useless then we will have no need of you and you will be killed."

Hindan looked from Itachi to me. The look on his face told me that he didn't agree with his companion completely.

Irritated by his look I snapped at him. "What's you problem?" I was tired. I was hungry. I was stressed. Not a good combination for me. Also let's not forget the fact that my future could hold possible life or death experiences for me. My future didn't seem so bright anymore.

Hindan just smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Nothing at all" His smile widened.

I glared at him. I narrowed my eyes at him. I put as much hate in my eyes that I could possibly muster. Still glaring at him. I asked, suddenly coming to a decision. "Where do I sign up?" The question was directed more to Itachi than Hindan.

For the first time a slight smirk appeared on Itachi's face.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "He showed emotion!" I waved my hands in mock surprise. I smiled when I heard Hidan laughing. Itachi immediately wiped the smirk off his face and picked up a backpack resting against the wall next to the door.

"Come on. Were leaving." He said in his normal toneless voice.

Hidan got up from his seat and in a stroke of kindness helped me off the bed and helped me get my get my balance again. I looked at him disbelievingly. He just smirked and grabbed his scythe which was hidden somehow behind the armchair he was just resting in.

"I'm starting to think that Itachi was right about you." He said. As we followed the expressionless Itachi down the hallway. "Well partly. At least you have a good sense of humor."

I gave him a flat smiled before running ahead of him to Itachi. I turned around and walked backwards beside him. Being the annoying person I am I tried to start up a "conversation" with him. I asked him about the weather. His political views. He gave me an odd look at this. I asked him whether he likes cats or dogs. He seems like a cat person to me. I asked him what his favorite food was and Ecta, Ecta After a while of my pestering questions he told me to shut up.

"That not nice" I resorted.

"Who said I was nice."

I pouted, slowed down and got into step behind him.

It was sun shiny and bright when we exited the motel. I took a deep breath of the clean air. Suddenly self-conscious I looked at my torn clothes. I tugged on Itachi's sleeve.

"Hey can we stop at a clothes shop or something? I need some new clothes."

He took a look at the condition of my clothes and shrugged. "Whatever."

I perked up at the thought of shopping. I love shopping. I smiled brightly as we walked down the road. I was on a full lookout for a clothing store.

"There!" I yelled pointing at a shop two building down the street. I eagerly ran ahead of the two men and went into the store.

I inspected every rack of clothes. I examined a really cute top with joy only to put it back when I saw the price tag. Dang I forgot. I sighed inwardly I don't have any money. I searched the humble shop for Itachi and Hidan. I found them hanging around the front door. I made my way over to them.

"Hey can I borrow some money?" I put on the irresistible the puppy eyes.

"Use your own fucking money" Hidan didn't like being in the store. It was too girly for his tastes. And indeed it was a clothing store for women.

"I don't have any money" I cried.

"Hidan give her some money" Itachi wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Why don't you give her your own fucking money."

Itachi glared at Hindan who decided that arguing was getting him nowhere unhappily reached into a pocket inside of his cloak and handed me a handful of cash.

"Thank you!" I gave him a hug and smiled at the look of surprise on his face. Before he could say anything I let go of him and ran back to the clothes ranks.

After 15 minutes of trying on clothes I had settled on a navy blue tank top. Silver shoulder guards and black cargo shorts.

"Finally." Hidan moaned. "How long dose it take to buy a few fucking clothes, seriously."

Itachi said nothing but from the glare he gave me I could tell that he was just as annoyed as Hindan. I just smiled and followed them out the store and down the street.

Oh my gosh! I'm sooo tried! We've been walking for 12 friggen hours straight! I…need…to….rest…..but… Itachi's being a donkey butt about stopping. The last time I asked he said that he was going to kill me if I didn't shut up! I glared daggers at his back. Being the annoyance I am I asked the same question I have been asking for the past 5 hours. Hoping that he really wasn't going to kill me.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. "Cuz seriously. I'm tired. I'm hungry and I still don't remember who I am. Please pity me."

"I'm hungry too Uchiha." Omg Hidan took my side. I gave him a side ways glance. He winked at me. I snapped my head in the other direction when I felt my face redden. Then my worst trait kicked in. I tripped and fell to the ground. For the hundredth time. Yes people. I am VERY clumsy. I trip. A lot. I drop things. A lot. I trip on flat surfaces for Pete's sake!

"Oww" I rubbed my nose and pushed myself up from the ground, stood up and took a step forward only to run into Itachi who had stopped moving and fall back down on my butt.

Hidan laughed. I glared shards of ice at him. He smirked and helped me up.

"Let's rest here." Itachi suddenly said.

I blinked. Did I hear that right? Did Itachi just say the word rest?

"What?" I wanted verification that he did indeed said the word rest.

"I said were resting here." He looked at me over his shoulder. I gulped. I still haven't gotten used to those eyes of his.

--

I gave a half hearted cheer as Hidan started a small fire half a mile away form the road. I had managed to catch a few rabbits and soon the air was filled with the sent of cooking meat. My mouth started to water.

_Why is it so quiet?_ I looked around. Itachi was absentmindedly staring into the fire. And Hidan looked like he was praying. He had a rosary in his hand.

I must be paranoid I thought. I gave the cooking rabbits' hanging over the fire a poke. They looked done to me. I gleefully grabbed one and teared off a piece of the hot, oh so wonderful smelling, meat. I savored the taste in my mouth. It felt like ages ago that I last had any kind of food. Hidan had stopped praying, grabbed a rabbit and dug in. Itachi hadn't even glanced at the food.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Heeeeelllooooo! Itachi-saaaaaaan. The foods done."

All I got in response was a "Hn". I backed off. I watched Itachi as he grabbed the last rabbit and started to eat it. With a satisfied smile I moved closer to the fire. The fatigue from walking just about all day hit me and laid down on the hard ground. Instantly asleep.

I smelled smoke and opened my eyes to see the long since extinguished fire. I yawned and sat up to stretch my sore arms and legs.

" 'bout time you woke up." I turned around to see Hidan shoving some things into his pack. " mmmhhh good morning" I smiled. I glanced at my surroundings. "Where's Itachi-san?" I casually asked."

"I'm right here." I jumped at least 5ft into the air when the dark haired man appeared right next to me.

"Eeehh…" I flattened my hair. "Good morning Itachi-san. I-I didn't see you there."

"Come on. We've wasted enough time."

"Alright!" I jumped up ready for anything. Being the morning person I am, I was instantly awake.

"How can you be so goddamn cheerful this early in the morning?" Hidan gaped at my hyperness.

"I don't know" I simply answered. "Guess that I'm just a morning person." I smiled brightly.

"Whatever." He flung his pack over his back and against his scythe.

And so we walk. And walk. Annnnd walk. And walk some more. And did I mention walk? Yes people we walked from the break of dawn to a few hours past noon. Where Itachi oh so graciously let me rest for a frigen 5 minuets before forcing me to get up and walk. Sadly I was too hungry and hurt, from falling down on the ground so much, to be annoying. I just trudged on behind Itachi and Hindan behind me.

"Are we there yet?" I surprisingly asked for the first time that day. And to my greater surprise Itachi actually said yes. My jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU FRIGGEN SERIOUS? Cuz if you're messing with me I will hurt you!" I glared at him, intently waiting for his answer.

"Yes and I don't think that you could even get near me."

I huffed. "So where are we exactly?" I took a gander at my surroundings. We were in a dense forest. A little light leaked its way down through the abundant tree branches

"Over there" Itachi pointed through a small gap in the endless trees.

"Is that a clearing?" I squinted my eyes at the gap.

Itachi said nothing and continued to walk on making his way to the gap.

Before following I asked Hidan "is he always like this."

He smiled "sadly yes."

I sighed and ran to catch up with Itachi.

When we stepped through that gap in the trees I gasped. Ahead of us was a gigantic crystal clear lake. At the center of which was a large island. Tall ancient trees on the shore of the island hid the contents of what laid at its center.

Itachi nudged his head in the direction of the island. "That is where our current base is located."

Still gaping in surprise at the size of the lake my brain didn't register his words until a few seconds later.

Now I'm sure that you're thinking that were going to cross the lake okkie dokkie and reach the base in one piece. Well I hate to beak it to you but that ain't going to happen. You see… sometimes I question my insane luck whenever moments happen like, I don't know, this huge, gigantic snake like serpent thingy comes out of the water and grabs me with its mouth and drags me to the bottom of the lake. It's moments like that that make me question my luck. Well sadly people that is what exactly happens.

End of chapter 2

Cliff hanger! Poor nameless girl. (Sniff, sniff) Wait a sec… (Light bulb appears above head) I'm the one writing this story! (Hits head) Ok people! The suspense is in the air! What will happen to our nameless heroine? Will Itachi and Hidan dive in to the lake to her rescue? Or will they just stand there felling nothing for the poor girl in the mouth of a snake being dragged to her ultimate demise. O.o …… Anyways review! Reviews are the best thing that could ever happen to me. Plus when I get reviews I get inspired to write. So review for petes sake! Also thank you to jinxedpixie for pointing out that I have indeed been spelling Hidan's name wrong.


	3. Am I alive?

* * *

Hello devoted fans of the story…. I have something sad to say… For reasons I don't feel like telling you I will have to refrain from using swear words in the story. Pitiful I know. I still don't know what I'm going to do for Hindan….. sighs…. So please enjoy the story….

* * *

Chapter 3: Am I alive? Is this hell? It sure don't look like heaven to me.

_OH MY FRIGGING GOSH_! I scream in my head. I didn't dare open my mouth for fear of losing precious air. It took all of my will power not to cry out in pain from the monsters teeth sinking into my body. And just when I had bought new clothes too! Where is my insane luck when I need it!

My body shook from lack of air. My lungs were screaming at me! Air! Air! I need air! Well yeah lungs but it's kinda hard to breathe when you're under water! I braced myself for the monster to snap me in half and eat me. I really didn't want to die like this.

Suddenly I remembered something. I remembered a person with cold eyes standing over me. He was laughing. And not a very pretty laugh might I tell you. I cried at how that last thing I will ever remember would be the memory of some strange, possibly psychotic man laughing.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled from shock when I saw a blue fish-shark-man something swim towards me and attack the snake thingy that had me in its mouth.

My body instinctively tried to breath. Not acknowledging the fact that I was under water. Well you are probly imagining me filled with lake water. Slowly suffocating and dying yadda, yadda, yadda, ya. Well to my surprise and possibly yours as well I found out that I could breathe. Under water. I didn't know how. But hey! I didn't care at the moment. My lungs relaxed as I continued to "breath" water.

Now you may be thinking. Oh she's safe now. Well sorry to tell you but you forgot one tinsy little thing. I was still bleeding like crazy. I estimated that I had about… 3 minutes to live.

_Ok! Time to write my will!_ I sarcastically looked around for a pencil and paper. _Oh yeah that's right. IM FRIGGEN UNDER FRIGGEN WATER!_

I inwardly sighed as for what feels like the millionth time my vision started to fade to black. The last thing I felt was the snake thingy release me from its mouth and rough hands grab me.

Then I go to that dark endless oblivion.

_Hi dark endless oblivion. How are you? Me? Oh I'm fine. You know same old same old. Almost dying for the ten bazillionth time. What's that? If I passed out then how come I can still make sarcastic remarks? Well that's…a…good…question…_

I tried to move my hand. I could.

_Ok hand works now leg. _

My leg moved.

_Ok everything seems to be working…than how come I'm in this "oblivion". _

I rack my brain for possibilities. The first and foremost thing that came to mind was that I was blind…

"NUUU I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE BLIND!" I yelled." WHY, WHY ME! FATE! YOU HAVE DEALT A CRUEL HAND TO ME! FIRST YOU TAKE AWAY MY MEMORY AND NOW MY SIGHT! WHATS NEXT? MY VIRGINITY!?"

I mentally slapped my self.

_**Pull your self together girl**__!_ I mentally yelled at my self.

_**You're not blind.**_

_I'm not? _

_**Uh ya, Have you tried to open your eyes yet? **_

_Uhh….no… _

_**There you have it. **_

Shyly I pried open my eyes. It was exactly like I had told me. I was not blind.

"OH THANK HEAVENS!" I yelled jumping up. I continued to jump up and down. I was overflowing with joy. "IM NOT BLIND! OH SWEET PIE IM NOT BLIND!"

In my jumping for joy I failed to notice two extremely surprised black cloak wearing men. Suddenly noticing there presence my face blushed bright red. I recognized Hidan and the other one I remember as that blue fish-shark-man thingy that I saw under water.

"Umm…" I dug my toes in the ground. "You didn't happen to hear everything I just said now right?"

They nodded.

"WHY FATE! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL TO MEEEEEEEEEEE" I fell onto my knees in embarrassment.

"Um….so who is this girl exactly Hian-san" Asked to blue fish man.

"She can't remember her name. Uchiha thought that she could try to join."

The fish man gave him a look that fell upon the lines off. Are-you-fouchin-serious?

Hidan nodded.

"Um" I began. They both looked at me curiously. "Where am I?" I looked around. I was in a large master bed room that was lavishly furnished. There were two doors. One I guessed lead to a bathroom.

The blue man grinned a fishy grin. "Leader's room."

"Leaders…. Room?" I asked curiously. I heard a clicky noise in my brain. "Wait a sec…you don't mean that….I'm here…in the Akatsuki base?" I was oddly overjoyed at being here in the Akatsuki Base. Ecstatic really.

"Yeah. Now come on. Leader wants to meet you." Hidan got up from a extremely comfy looking couch, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. Fish man followed close on our heels.

"Wait where are you talking me?" I had broken myself free from his grip and was looking at all of the doors we passed by.

The Akatsuki base had a lot of halls and doors. I would have been lost in minutes if Hidan and fishy man weren't leading the way.

Eventually we reached a spacious living room. And I do mean spacious. The ceiling was like 30 ft about my head and an Olympic swimming pool could have fit inside the room. Halfway up the walls were open to the second floor. At one end of the room was a kickbut large screen TV, a theater sound system and a really big U shaped couch.

I heard the fish man laugh. He was probly laughing at my jaw which fell to the floor in awe.

"Is about time you've woken up." Said a deep mysterious voice coming from the direction of the couch. Instantly the person who had spoken appeared right in front of me. I screamed in fright and fell to the ground. Yay for clumsiness.

The deep voiced man had a heck of a lot piercings on his face and had spiky orange hair. He raised an eye brow at me.

I grimaced as a got up. I decided to take a gamble. "Um… if I'm guessing right then you are Leader-san?"

Leader nodded. "So are you the one Itachi was telling me about." He gave me a skeptical look.

I nodded my head. His eyes almost hypnotized me. His eyes had many rings with each ring a different color going from dark to light. I stood in awe of his eyes. I wish that I had smarticle eyes like his. My thought bubble burst when he started to speak again.

"I've decided to give you a chance. However…"

I gulped. I was just a little ball of tension. Really you would be freaked out if you were me. Now don't go shaking your head no. Admit people. Admitting it helps you down the road of recovery.

" Since you have no ninja training and would therefore only be a burden on a mission you are to do other things."

I gathered my strength. "Why can't I just start my training now? And what do you mean by "other things" "

Leader sighed. "I want to be present at your training and since I will be gone doing some personal business for a few weeks. I'm going to have to put off your training. And by other things your are going to cook, clean, ect. "

"Clean?" I tentively asked. He nodded grimly. I opened my mouth to rebel before an idea popped in my head. I shut my mouth. Plastered a smile on my face and nodded my head.

Leader did a few hand signs. "Oh and before forget."

I help my breath.

"Until you have proven that you could be left alone you have to stay with a member at all times. You will also be sharing rooms with the other members."

Before I could even open my mouth to yell. THAT IS CRAP YOU FRIGG HEAD! He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

OMG! I was panicking. Oh sweet merciful pie! I didn't mean the whole losing my virginity fate honest! My thoughts obviously had crept on my face cuz Kisame pated me on the shoulder.

"This is going to be interesting." Hidan mused. He grabbed me by the arm again and dragged my to the huge u shaped couch. Of course being me I fell about 10 times.

When we reached the couch Hidan left go of my arm and hopped over the back of the couch and landed with a soft 'Thud' on the over stuffed cushions. I did likewise only 100 times more clumsier so therefore I went over the back of the couch, over the cushions and landed on the floor with a hard 'thunk'.

"Owww…" I became self-conscious of the other people on the couch. I recognized Itachi and the blue fish man. I saw three new faces. Two were male and one female.

The female had long blonde hair with a portion of it tied in a ponytail at the top of her head. Her bangs were off to the side covering one of her eyes. Her visible eye was a deep sapphire color. One male had messy red hair and looked younger than 20 the other was completely covered in clothes. Even his face was hidden behind a mask.

"Umm….Hello" I shyly said. My face reddened from embarrassment.

The blonde girl smiled mischievously at me. "Hey, un" Her voice….was male….

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed. "YOU"RE A GUY!" I was completely taken back.

Everyone burst out laughed except the blonde girl…I mean guy…

"Yes I'm a guy, yeah" He looked extremely ticked off. I cowered in fear before running behind the blue fish man. "Help me blue fishy man! She…HE! Is going to kill meeeeee!"

"I have a name ya know…its Kisame." Said my blue fishy man protector.

"Uh huh." I was way too preoccupied with Blondie over there fingering a ball of clay.

Kisame grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me into a spot between him and the red head. He pointed a finger and the blonde. "That's Deidara." He pointed to the guy next to me. "That's Sasori."

Sasori's face was blank. "Um pleased to meet you Sasori-san." I shakily said.

Kisame pointed at the last male who was busy counting money. "That Kakuzu"

I nodded. Then gave a big yawn. "Boy I'm tried." I glanced around the room looking for a clock. On the DVD player the time was visible in blue digital lettering. 12:34 pm.

I yawned again. "So who am I bunking with tonight?" I sleepily asked.

They all looked at each other. Although they didn't act like it they all wanted the new, pretty girl to stay in their room. Even Deidara who had forgiven the poor girl for gender confusing him.

"Now don't go fighting over me." I sarcastically yawned.

The guys stared each other down.

"Listen" I was starting to get ticked. "Either someone speaks up now or I'm just going to sleep on this couch."

"You could stay in my room tonight, un."

It was Deidara who offered.

I smiled. "Alright! Now were getting somewhere." I got up and looked at Deidara expectancy.

He started at me for a second before getting up off the couch himself. "Ok follow me…uh…what did you say your name was again, un?."

"I didn't"

"Then what's your name."

I blushed and sleepily said "I don't remember…"

Everyone (except Hidan and Itachi) blankly stared at me.

"You don't remember? un" Deidara repeated.

I nodded. He sighed.

"Then we'll just have to give you one, yeah"

I perked up. "Really?"

He smiled "Yeah!" his brow furrowed in thought. "Now what name to give you…." He rubbed his temples. "Ugh this is hard…" He glared at the others. "Ya could help guys."

Then before I knew what had happened I was on the floor being hugged by a guy/girl? Wearing an orange mask with thin black swirls.

"Tobi is a good boy!" it yelled thus telling me the it is a he.

I tried to squirm out of the hug. And he just hugged harder.

"Tobi didn't know that there was a new member like Tobi! Tobi is pleased to meet you….What's your name pretty new girl?"

I blushed a bit at the word pretty. I didn't really think that I was pretty. Then I remembered the question I was asked and replied.

"I don't know."

"You don't know!" I couldn't see it but I could tell that underneath that mask of his he had to be wearing the dang cutest sad face known to man kind.

"I can't remember it."

"Then Tobi will give you a new name!"

"NO TOBI, UN!" Deidara yelled.

"Why not Deidara-senpai! I wanna give pretty girl a name! She's a cute girl so she needs a cute name!"

"What? You don't think that I could think of a cute name, un!" It was obvious that Deidara could not stand Tobi. The others as well.

"Um I'm fine with Tobi helping to think up a name for me. . ." I gave Tobi a shy smile. "Cuz Tobi is a good boy right?"

I gagged as Tobi hugged me even harder. He cried over-exaggerated anime style tears of joy.

"Yes that's right! Tobi is a really good boy!"

"Tobi…can't…breathe…"

"Oh Tobi is sorry." He let go of me. "Tobi will make up for it by giving pretty girl a pretty name! And Tobi knows the perfect name!"

"Seriously?" Deidara and I yell. The others watched Tobi curiously.

"Tobi thinks that pretty girls name should be Takumi!"

I shrunk down when I felt all of their eyes on me. "Um…I….uhhh….."

"She doesn't like it Tobi, yeah" Deidara jabbed a finger at Tobi.

"But Tobi thought that it was a good name. Right pretty girl?"

Gosh I hate peer pressure. Just a little too loudly I yelled. "I LIKE IT!"

Everyone in the room stared at me; they were caught off guard by my too loud response.

"I-I like it…" I repeated a little more quietly.

Tobi was over flowing with joy! "Tobi is so happy that pretty girl- I mean Takumi likes the name Tobi gave her.

My smiled shifted from being small and shy to ecstatic.

A name… I have a name. Who knows? Maybe it's my real name.

I giggled before loudly cursing. Tobi had grabbed me around the waist and ran up stairs.

"Tobi over heard leader-sama saying that you needed to stay in our rooms until you're a member like me. So Tobi wants you to stay in Tobi's room!"

The others in the living room were in a stupor before Deidara's yelling pulled them out of it.

"WHAT THE HECK, UN!"

Hidan laughed at Deidara's misery.

"Looks like Tobi pulled a fast one on you." He mockingly sneered.

Deidara shot him a glance of pure loathing.

Everyone gradually looking interest in each other all trudged up stairs into their respective rooms.

* * *

And so ends chapter three! Poor girl I mean Takumi. I really put her through a lot didn't I? I should make it up to her by having something nice happen to her….nah…

Takumi: WHAT THE HECK! I want something nice to happen to me! Why do you hate me?

Me: I don't hate you. Your actually one of my favorite OCs

Takumi: Really?

Me: Yep! Anyways nothing too bad happens to you in the next chapter.

Takumi: What happens?

Me: I can't tell you (smug look) but I will tell you the title for the next chapter!

Takumi: What?

Me: (clears throat dramatically) Chapter 4 Trials and Money! And remember! Reviewing gets you cookies! Warning Fluff is apporching!


	4. Trials and Money

So thus chapter four is here

So thus chapter four is here! I do not own Naruto! Please enjoy the lasted chapter! Also there will be Fluff!! Yay for fluff :D

Chapter 4: Trials and Money.

* * *

Light filtered in to the room through half drawn pink curtains. The room was large and was nicely furnished. It has a writing desk in one corner of the room. A mahogany dresser. A small coffee table in front of a cozy armchair and a small book case to the left of it. The walls were covered in pictures of puppies, kittens, baby pandas, and rainbows.

Sleeping in the twin size bed was the newly named Takumi.

Takumi's eyes filtered open. She gave a small yawn before sitting up to stretch. She smacked her lips sleepy. Through half lidded eyes she looked around the room.

* * *

_Where am I? _I calmly thought. With difficulty I remembered Deidara offering something. Tobi hugging me. Giving me a name and dragging me off. Then it hit me.

I was in Tobi room. I looked around the room again. I eyed the pictures of puppies and kittens.

_Is Tobi really in a dangerous organization such as the Akatsuki?_ I shook my head in disbelief.

"TAKUMI-CHAAAN!! I HAVE WAFFLES!!"

I jumped out of bed in fear when an orange and black blur came bursting in to the room holding a tray of waffles.

"Oh! Did Tobi scare you? Tobi is really sorry! Tobi will make amends by giving you Tobi's extra special waffles!" Tobi held out the try right in front of me.

I untangled myself from the blanket on the floor, told Tobi thank you and grabbed the tray.

He watched me cheerfully. "Well?" he asked. "Are you going to eat Tobi's extra special waffles?"

I gave him a small smile before taking a bite of a waffle.

And dang…I was the best waffle I ever had. It was warm and creamy. Rich in taste and absolutely wonderful. Before I had even finished chewing my first bit. I scarfed down the other 5 waffles on the tray.

"Tobi" I said. "Those had to be the best waffles I have ever eaten."

Tobi jumped joyfully and gave me a bear hug. "Tobi is so glad the Takumi-chan liked Tobi's extra special waffles!"

I gave Tobi a quizzical look. "What's the extra special part in the waffles?"

"Love! Tobi made Tobi's extra special waffles with love!"

Tobi was just too cute. I had to hug him back.

"Tobi is a good boy!" I cheered.

Tobi grabbed me around the waist again and carried me out the door.

"Tobi-kun what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Tobi wants to play with Takumi-chan! Tobi wants to play with Takumi-chan!"

"O-Okay" _How the heck did Tobi ever get into Akatsuki._

So Tobi and I slid down the stairway rails. Childish I know but Dangit, it was so much fun. Tobi would go first and I would follow. I laughed my head off. Tobi laughed as well. We were having a blast until we woke certain S-rank criminals with our laughing.

"WILL YOU F#&#ING SHUT THE F#&# UP!" I recognized Hidan's rough voice coming form one of the rooms.

"What's going on, un" Deidara yawned as he stepped out of his room.

"Who's causing a ruckus this early in the morning?" Kisame was grumpy from being woken.

"I'm sorry!" A cried out a bunch of apologies. "Me and Tobi-kun were just having some fun!"

"Yeah! Tobi and Takumi-chan are sliding down the stairway rail! OW!! SENPAI IS MEAN!"

Deidara had hit Tobi on the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to slide down the rails, yeah!"

I gave Tobi a comforting hug. "Am sorry Deidara-san I'm at fault too."

The sleepy blonde sighed before mumbling something about breakfast.

A light bulb lit in my head.

"Tobi-kun. How many waffles did you make?"

Tobi cocked his head to the side before replying. "Tobi only made the 5 you ate."

I nodded. "Can Tobi be a good boy and take me to the kitchen?"

"Of COURSE TOBI CAN BE A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS ALWAYS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi again grabbed me around the waist and carried me off to the kitchen.

Deidara sighed again and walked back into his room, plopped down on his bed and went back to sleep. Kisame curious as to why Takumi wanted to go to kitchen decided to go down and see. After he got a few more minutes of sleep.

"Oh my gosh." I stared at the kitchen. There were piles and piles of dishes in the sink. The kitchen table was covered in half eaten scraps of food, papers, and dirty laundry. On top of all that it smelled like something had died.

"Tobi" My eyes fell from one mess to the next.

"Yeeeeeeees Takumi-chan" he said in a sing song voice.

"How did you ever managed to make waffles in this mess."

"Tobi wonders how Tobi did that too."

I gave him a blank look before grabbing a mop and rubber gloves. I tied on a apron.

"What are you doing Takumi-chaaaan?" Tobi cocked his head from side to side.

"Tobi" I calmly began. "I'm going to war against your kitchen.

Thus I began my attack in the warzone known as the Akatsuki kitchen. And let me tell you. That kitchen did not fight fairly.

I had decided to start with the dishes but when I tried to fill the sink with water. What came out the faucet was defiantly not water. It couldn't even be called sewage.

So it took me a good while to clean and redo the water pipes.

After completing the dishes I started on the kitchen table. This is where the battle really started. Just as I was grabbing all of the dirty clothes off the table a rat shot out from beneath a torn shirt. Fangs bared.

I screamed as I beat it with the mop. Unfortunately for me. It wasn't the only rat.

After I had finally cleaned and cleared the table I grabbed my mop and launched a charge against the floor.

When I first saw the floor I though that it was really brown colored title. But as I Moped away with my mop of kitchen cleaning justice the titles were actually cream colored. Yeah. I did not want to ask how kitchen titles went from cream to brown.

And so after attack and counter attack. About 30 rats killed and going through just about a 100s worth of cleaners. The kitchen was sparkling.

I held back a sigh as I staggered to the refrigerator to complete my mission.

Operation make breakfast.

But that wasn't going to happen today. The fridge was empty.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA" I cried. After doing all of that work it turned out that there was no food to cook in the newly cleaned kitchen.

"What the heck happened in here?"

I turned around to see Kisame walk into the kitchen. I slouched down in a chair.

"I cleaned the kitchen."

"You did?" He sounded shocked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah and I was going to make breakfast too but there's no food in the fridge.

He regarded me for a moment. "You were going to make breakfast?"

Again I nodded.

He shrugged before opening the pantry door. Nothing in there to.

"D# Kakuzu. He is such a cheap scape. There's absolutely no food." He sighed. "Looks like another day without food."

My jaw dropped. "N-no food?" My mind was spinning at such a preposterous thought. There had to be some food! There just had to be!

Kisame sat down in a chair. And gave another sigh. He glanced up at me. A mischievous smiled crept on his lips. His eyes flicked sneakily.

"Takumi-chaaaan" he cooed.

I twitched.

"Would you be so kind as to get some money from Kakuzu for me?" I could sense the heart at the end of his sentence.

"Um…sure?" I had a bad feeling about this. But I shook it off. Thus leaving everything to my insane luck. Which never seems to work when I want it to.

Kisame's smiled widened. "Good" he purred. "Now Kakuzu should be either in his room or in the library"

"There's a library?" I interrupted.

He gave me an what?-you-don't-believe-me? look. I mumbled an apology and he continued.

"The library is through the living room and down the hallway with the painting of a mountain scenery at the begging of it. Go to the second to last door on the right. Now Kakuzu's room is up the stairs down the hallway. Take a left and three doors down on the left. Good luck." He gave me a thumbs up witch looked kinda creepy.

_Ok…I'll try his room first._ I thought that this was the more logical place to start. That and the fact that I already forgot how to get to the library. With hope my insane luck will save me!

_Okay! Lets see here. Take that hallway all the way down…take a left…and fourth door on the left…..no that cant be it….second door on the right?...Dangit…I'm lost…._

Doom lines appear over me.

Typical me…..clumsy and no sense of direction what so ever. I sighed

…_.ok insane luck! Please help me!_ I turn and stand directly in front of a randomly chosen door.

I knocked. No response. So I open the door. I gaped at what I saw.

Like Tobi's room this room was also nicely furnished with a black dresser. A slightly lager twin sized bed and a small sofa. Everything in the room was different shades of red. Blood red. Also the room, oddly enough, smelled really nice. It smelled like rose incense. I took a step in the room. Draw by the incenses' smell. I closed my eyes. It was oddly relaxing in here. But that rare feeling of relaxment would not last.

"Well, well look who it is."

I sharply turned around to see Hidan's smug face staring down at me.

Now remember me "sharply turning around" Well for me that means me turning around so fast that I lose my balance and fall the ground like an idiot.

I blushed when I heard Hidan laugh.

Just as I was pushing myself of the ground I felt Hindan's hand hold me down.

"Now seriously…why are you here." He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me down. He held my hips between his legs. He was right over me. He leaned in seductively.

I felt my heart beat go into over drive. I swore Hidan knew it to for he leaned even closer.

"Well? Are you going to answer the freaken question or what?" His face was centimeters from my own. I felt his warm sweet breath on my red face.

I had no idea what the heck I should do. I was in panic. My brain was working a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do. Hidan's warm inviting mouth was just brushing against my own when my brain finally gave me something to do.

Answer the question asked

"I'm looking f-for Ka-Kakuzu" I just barely managed to stuttered out.

He stopped.

My face was blushing madly. Hidan backed off and pulled me off the floor. The look on his face seemed slightly disappointed.

"Two doors down on the right." He said.

I quickly said thank you before rushing out of his room like crazy. I followed his instructions and found the room that supposedly belonged to Kakuzu. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came an irritable response.

"Um it's me…Takumi" I was nervous. Something from his tone of voice told me that he was in a really bad mood. I didn't like bother people when they were in a bad mood.

Silence then a less irritable response. "Just give me a sec."

I relaxed. My mind filtered back to what had happened only moments ago. Hindan had me pinned to the floor. His large, warm hands holding my shoulders. His sweet breath on my face. The brush of his mouth on mine. My face subconsciously reddened.

"What with your face."

Suddenly back to the real world. Kakuzu had opened his door only to find a madly blushing Takumi.

"Oh! Um I…I…I tripped and fell on my way here!"

"Then why are you here?"

_Whew he bought it_. I took a small breath. "Kisame sent me to get some money from you."

He stiffened. "Kisame did what." His voice was three time more irritable than ever,

I jumped at the sound of it. "He sent m-me to get s-s-some money from y-you"

He cursed. "Listen. You can tell Kisame to go shove his sword up his (censored) (censored)ing (censored)

I was stunned. Too stunned to speak. I have never heard such words before. "Um…I don't think that I could tell him that besides….."

Kakuzu peered down at me. Which really scared me considering the fact that he was at least a foot taller then me.

"Besides what" He huffed.

"Uh…um…" _Gah!! Peer pressure_! "Um…..were out of food…." My voice trailed off, almost, just barely audible.

Kakuzu cursed again before going back into his room. I balked not knowing if I should follow him in or stay were I was. I was having an internal debate about what to do. I was so caught up in my debate that I didn't notice the threads of string that had wrapped around my waist and dragged me into the room.

_Stay…or go….stay….or go….stay…or_

"GAH!" I had just realized that I was in the room. "How?" I was befuddled.

"Hey over here" I turned to my left. Slowly this time. I did not want a repeat of what happened in Hidan's room. No, I **really** didn't need a repeat of **that.**

I saw Kakuzu working a safe in his closet. I gave him a questioning look.

Kakuzu's room was just as the same as Hidan's room only instead of everything being red. Everything in Kakuzu's room was different shades of deep green.

Kakuzu kicked the safe when it wouldn't open when he pulled on the handle.

"Listen" He began. "Tobi thought that it would be funny to change the combo to my safe." He gave the metal safe a soft tap.

"Then why don't you get Tobi-kun to change it back?"

"I did or at least I tried to. You see he forgot what he changed the combo to. If you can open the safe then I'll give you the money that Kisame asked you to get."

I stated blankly at the safe.

"Well" Kakuzu was getting more and more impatient.

"Ok, ok! Hold your threads."

He didn't laugh at my joke.

_Jerk. No! think about the safe. Remember your mission._

I sat down in front of the safe. I gave the spinning dial a few turns. Some to the left, some to the right. I remembered to numbers.

01-44-26-00

I grabbed the handle, pushed it down and closed my eyes. I gave the handle a little tug. Nothing. I felt the doom lines creep up on me.

Maybe I just have to pull a little harder.

The door still won't budge.

_DANGIT! I'M SUPOOSED TO HAVE INSANE LUCK! _

Now why my luck is called insane luck is because it drives me insane how its there one moment and gone the next. Won't help me in everyday problems or serious ones for that matter. But only when it feels like giving me a little helping hand.

I gave the dial another few spins not bothering to remember the numbers I stopped on. I tried in vain to open the safe again. I felt a vein throb.

"That's it" I hissed. Then in my fury I left go of the handle and I smashed my hand right through the metal door.

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU GOSH FORSAKEN SAFE!" Completely ignoring the extremely shocked Kakuzu I twisted my hand around inside the safe. I felt the mechanism that worked the door and smashed it. I pulled my hand out and grabbed the handle. Griming as the door opened.

I yelled a satisfied "There!"

I stood up grinning victoriously.

Kakuzu was speechless. His mind was completely blank or it was until he processed just how much money it would take to fix or buy a new safe.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!" He screamed. Ready to strangle me.

"I opened the safe!" I innocently yelled back. "You said that if I opened the safe you would give me the money Kisame sent me to get!"

Kakuzu was spewing flames of fury everywhere. I was seriously scared for my life. I cowered in a corner of the room.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu-san! I'll buy you a new safe!"

The flames halted. "One exactly like this one?" He grimly asked. I weakly nodded.

He reached a hand in the newly opened safe and pulled out a bag of cash.

"I better see that safe by the end of the day." I nodded. Grabbed the money and ran. But you know me. Just as I practically flew out the door I ran straight into….Hidan.

Muttering an apology I quickly jumped off him and ran like crazy down the hall. Ran a little too crazy down the stairs, therefore took a very painful fall down them. Immediately jumped up and raced to the kitchen were Kisame was shocked that I had actually gotten the money.

Hidan slowly got up from the ground. Brushed the dirt of his clothes and gave Kakuzu a what-the-heck-did-you-do-to-her look.

Kakuzu ignored him and turned back into his room and shut his door in Hidan s face.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is over! Gives a cheer.

Takumi: I thought you said that nothing bad was going to happen to me!

Me: I did. Nothing bad happened to you

Takumi: Then what do you call this! (Points at the Fluff scene)

Me: That? That's just harmless fluff.

Takumi: Harmless? HARMLESS! YOU CALLED THAT HARMLESS! I CALL THAT RAPE!

Me: Trust me that will seem harmless compared to the lemons I have planed.

Takumi: O.o

Me: Well people another chapter passes by like the seasons. Next time chapter 5! The cook, the cleaner the Maid!

Also please review! If you want to see another chapter then review!


	5. Intermission

Intermission.

Author: Hello people! Thank you so much for reading Remembering me . I'm going to take some time and talk about the story for a little bit. I will also be talking about a possible spin off for the story.

Takumi: (pants) I ran here as fast as I could when I heard what you were doing.

Author: hey Takumi! What's up?

Takumi: I want to talk to you about some things.

Author: What...?

Takumi: First off what's up with the AkatsukixXxOC thing?

Author: It means that you will be paired with one of the many Akatsuki members.

Takumi: O.o… who…WHO GOSH DANGIT!

Author: Meh…I don't know. I decided to leave it up to the readers.

Takumi: Are you serious!

Author: Yep. Viewers can vote for their favorite paring. After I give you some fluffy moments with everyone. So far we can scratch off Hidan.

Takumi: So what happens after the viewers vote for their favorite paring?

Author: Lemons

Takumi: Um….isn't lemons…you know….(whispers)

Author (nods head)

Takumi: (Faints)

Author: Takumi! Takumi! ...oh well…..lets see…what else did I want to talk about….oh yes! Starting in the next chapters Takumi will slowly start to remember things about herself and her past. Which will be tragic I guarantee.

Deidara: Hey! What's going on? (Sees Takumi passed out of the floor) Takumi! What happened?

Author: Oh I was telling her about the lemons when she passed out.

Deidara: Lemons?

Author: (explains Lemons and fluff) So after I do everybody's fluffy moments and a permanent paring is picked I'll start doing some lemons.

Deidara: O.o ….. Can I be next for the fluff?

Author: I was going to have Sasori go next…..

Deidara: (puppy eyes)

Author: (Looks away but too late) …..fine you can be next

Deidara: Yeah! Awesome! See ya later I'm going to go rub it in that I'm going to have my fluffy moment next (runs off)

Author: (sweat drop) ….there's one more thing I wanted to talk about…. Oh! Spin off! I have thought about also writing a spin off to this story. What if Takumi, Hidan and Itachi are attacked by Konoha ninja just as they reached the lake and the Konoha nin take Takumi with them? Its just a possibility people… however….if you do want to read it then say so in your review and if I get at least 5 people saying the want the side story then I'll write it. Otherwise… I'll just get on people to review this story. Well that's all for now! Bye, bye!


	6. The cook, the cleaner, the maid!

Sorry I took so long to post the next chapter. I've had this chapter typed for a few days now but was too lazy to post it. Please don't hurt me! Longest chapter yet!

* * *

(Sips a cup of tea) Oh hello lovely readers! Chapter 5 is here! This time there's two fluffy moments. Kill two birds with one stone right? And remember I do not own Naruto. I only own Takumi. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: The cook, the cleaner, the Maid!

* * *

Takumi was wandering around the Akatsuki Base. Her pervious conversation with Kisame still going on and on in her head.

Flash back

"I got the money Kisame-san!" Takumi happily cheered.

Kisame recovered from the shook that Takumi had actually gotten money from Kakuzu. He patted her on the head. Takumi fidgeted a little at his touch.

"Well what now." She asked eyes widening with curiosity.

"Well I'm going to go get some more food."

"What about me? Didn't Leader-sama say that I had to stay with a member at all times?"

Kisame thought it over for a second before a smiled erupted on his face. "Yeah well leader isn't here. Besides. I don't think that you'll do anything." He winked. "Leader also told you to cook and clean and stuff right? I don't think that the others want to follow you around just so you could do that." He paused for a moment. Trying to remember something. "Oh yes. There's some long forgotten laundry that needs to get done. The laundry room should be somewhere on the first floor next to a room with some of Sasori's puppets in it."

Takumi hung her head. "Do I have to clean" She whined.

"Heh good luck." Kisame gave her another pat on the head.

"Kisame-san" Takumi gave him the puppy eyes.

He sighed "what."

"Do you know what Kakuzu's safe looks like?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well I need you to buy a new one."

"Um..."

"Pretty please" More puppy eyes.

"Ok fine." He playfully punched her in the arm before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Oh my gosh. I inwardly swear for the fifth time.

I've been down this hallway five times! I looked at the painting of some bloody ninja battle with horror. I'm so lost.

I fall down on my knees. _Great. I'm probly going to die here. I can imagine my grave stone right now. It will say_

R.I.P

Here lies Takumi

Died trying to find

The laundry room

"NUUU I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!!" I cried.

"Why would you die here, un" Said a familiar voice from behind me.

I jumped up off the ground and turned to face Deidara who had heard my cries of hopelessness. He blushed slightly when I tightly hugged him.

"Deidara-san! I'm sooooo happy to see you!! I thought that I was going to die here lost and alone!"

"There, there, un" He patted my back. "Now what are you doing here?"

I wiped away the tears that had started to well up in my eyes. "I'm trying to find the laundry room."

"Its right there, un"

I screamed a silent scream of horror as he pointed to a door right next to the bloody painting.

I let go of Deidara and pulled the door open. Sure enough it was the laundry room. And, boy was there laundry. Slightly neglected my foot. The entire floor was covered in clothes. Cloaks, shirts, and pants all heaped together into a chaotic mess that had no beginning and no end.

"Wow" Deidara had peeked his blonde head into the room. "I didn't know that there was this much laundry. Are you thinking about doing all of this by yourself Takumi-chan?"

I grimly nodded.

I started to give myself a peep talk.

'_Its just clothes. Just a seemingly endless pile of clothes… Oh who am I kidding. There's no way I can do all of this.'_ My peep talk was not very peppy.

Deidara took another step into the room. "If you want I'll help you, un"

"Really?!" My eyes shone with joy.

"Yeah!" Deidara grinned.

"Let's do this!" I started to grab some clothes.

Hours later Deidara and I slumped down against the wall. The deed was done. I listened joyfully to the hum of the washing machines.

I stood up and leaned against the wall. I wiped my brow. Deidara did the same.

"Man that was a lot of work." I laughed.

"Yeah" I didn't notice Deidara who kept staring at me. His eyes were bright.

I smiled lightheartedly.

* * *

_She is beautiful_. Deidara stared at Takumi's body. She had an athletes build. Slightly muscled but still skinny. She was curvy in the right places. Had an hourglass shape. Her short brown hair curved playfully around her jaw and neck. Bangs slightly hid her Hazel eyes.

Deidara watched as she smiled and laughed without a care in the world.

Deidara moved closer to Takumi. His arm brushed up against her own.

"Deidara-san?" She asked. Her face stated to turn a shade of red.

Deidara smiled as the sound of her voice saying his name resounded like the chime of a bell in his head. Deidara lightly pushed her against the wall.

"Deidara-san!" Her voice was shocked. She surprised, but made no move to push him away. "What are-" He put his finger on her lips.

"Shh" Deidara leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Relax" he added when he felt her tense as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Takumi stared at him wide eyed.

_Her eyes are so beautiful_. Deidara leaned in and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Relax" He gently coaxed her as her body tensed again. With his other hand he lightly massaged her shoulder.

Takumi eased up a bit. Her blush ever growing on her face.

"That's it. Just relax" Deidara brushed hip lips against Takumi's neck. He smiled when she gave a small moan of pleasure. He cupped her chin in his hand. He pulled her face to his.

Takumi gave a shiver of delight. She liked the feeling of his breath on her face. Deidara's mouth was almost against hers when the washing machine started to beep loudly.

Takumi looked away in embarrassment. "Um..." She began not quite finding the strength to continue.

"I'll get it, un." She looked at Deidara who gave her a sad smile before backing off and turned his attention to the washing machine.

* * *

_Oh my gosh_! I was breathing hard. My mind in shock.

_Did Deidara just try to pull a move on me?_ _And…and I think that I liked it too. _I shook my head in disbelief. I watched as Deidara grabbed some clothes from the machine and placed them into a basket.

I watched him, not know what to do. I should say something but what? What do you say after thing like that?

Deidara slammed the washing machine door and gave me a cheery smile.

"Come on Takumi-chan. We got some clothes to fold." He gestured at the full basket.

I merely nodded before walking over next to him and in a stupor grabbed a shirt and started to fold it.

He grunted and grabbed a pair of pants.

10 minutes later all of the clothes were folded and Deidara had just left to go drop of the clothes at their owners' rooms.

I leaned back against the wall. First Hidan now Deidara. My face flushed with color.

Suddenly it came. I remembered something. I ran out of the room running full speed down the hall. My insane luck seemed to be with me today for I didn't trip once. I saw Deidara about to head up stairs. I called out to him. He turned to see me running at him. A jubilant smile on my face.

"Deidara-san I remembered something! I remembered something!" I braked at the last second, coming to a stop inches from where he was standing. Utter joy spread across my face and radiated throughout my body.

"Deidara-san I remembered something! I remembered something!"

"Yeah I heard, un" He shifted the pile of clothes in his arms so he could get a better look at me. "And just what did you remember, yeah?"

"I remembered some of the things I like!"

He gave me a quizzical look. "You mean you couldn't remember that before, un?"

I nodded. "I couldn't remember anything at all, well I remembered a few things like I remembered how I like to shop but I remembered my favorite foods!" I jumped up and down with joy.

Deidara gave me another smile. "That's great, yeah!" He shifted the pile of clothes again. "I need to go put theses clothes away, okay? un"

I nodded again before rushing off to the kitchen.

It was almost dinner time. Kisame's been gone for about 5 hours. I wondered if anything might have happened to him.

_I wonder what everybody else is doing?_ I thought curiously. I decided to find out later. I wanted to be here in the kitchen the very moment Kisame got back with the food. I was going to make dinner for everyone.

"Were you waiting here the whole time?" And speak of the devil.

I turned around to see Kisame smiling and holding a ton of bags.

"Care to give me a hand?" He asked.

"Oh sorry" I mumbled. I held out my hands ready to grab some of the bags.

Kisame examined me. I shrank back a little at his gaze.

"You need new clothes." He simply stated. And it was true. My clothes had holes in them made by the water serpent's teeth. He smiled. "Good thing I got you some."

I perked up. "Really?" I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. In the gray bag."

I walked closer and with no difficulty found the gray bad hidden amongst the many brown, food laden bags. I deprived him of a couple bags and set them down on the table. Then I reached for the grey bag. Setting it down for a moment. Food first, clothes later. I grabbed a few more bags from his arms and started to put the food away.

Kisame said a few thank yous and helped me put away the food.

"Um...Kisame-san… did you get the safe?" I had just remembered my promise to Kakuzu to get him a new safe. Kisame nodded and pointed at a door in the far corner of the kitchen.

"Go through that door and go down the hall. I left the safe there."

I nodded. I'll get it to Kakuzu later. "Alright! Now I can make dinner." I proceeded to the fridge and froze.

"Is something wrong?" Kisame tentivly asked.

"I can't remember how to cook." I felt so stupid. Here I was getting ready to cook when I couldn't remember how cook. "And I wanted to make dinner for everyone too."

Kisame's face fell with mine. "Well that is a problem."

I started to cry.

Kisame sprain up. "Hey! Don't cry Takumi-chan!" He rushed over to my side. He patted me reassuringly on my shoulder. Kisame had no idea how to handle crying girls.

His face lit up. "I'll teach you how to cook!"

I stared into his small, white eyes. "Really?" I sniffed.

"Yeah really." He smiled.

I cheered up a bit. "Oh Kisame-san I remembered something today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I remembered my favorite foods."

He walked over to a cupboard and got out a few pots and pans. "And what is you favorite dish." He grabbed one more pan from the cupboard.

"Matjes Herring" I smiled smugly.

"Heh" He started to pull some food out from the fridge. "My specialty." He said from behind the refrigerator door.

* * *

"Ok so now you give the pan a quick shake. Just to stir up the onions a bit so they don't stick and burn." Kisame coached me as I tried to copy the pan shaking movement he gave the pan moments before.

"Ugh...This is hard." Who said that cooking was easy.

"Here let me help you." He grabbed my hand and guided it to do a perfect shake. The onions sizzled as they moved across the hot pan.

I blushed slightly at his touch. Sure Kisame looked like a fish but once you got past that he was a pretty cool guy.

"Um...Th-thank you for teaching my how to cook Kisame-san."

"Please" He said. "Call me Kisame-kun."

I turned my head enough to give him a bright smile. "Ok Kisame-kun" He grinned back.

I have to admit it. Kisame was a **really** cool fish…guy person.

After letting the pan's contents simmer of a few more seconds. We took the pan of the burner.

"Um…Kisame-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"You take you hand off mine now." I looked away for a second then peeked up at his face.

"Oh, sorry." I swear I saw his face go slightly purple.

"What smells good, yeah"

"Dinner" I smiled as Deidara stepped into the kitchen. He sniffed the air. I gave a small laugh.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating the food made by Kisame and Takumi. Complements varied from simple "Its great!" to blank "It's decent".

Takumi smiled. She was exhilarated at remembering her favorite foods.

"Takumi-chan did you get me my new safe." Kakuzu had just finished eating.

Takumi took another bite of food. "Yeah. It's down that hall." She pointed to the door Kisame had told her about earlier.

Kakuzu nodded before going to retrieve his new safe.

"Tobi likes the dinner Takumi-chan made! Tobi wants Takumi-chan to make dinner everyday." He pranced next to Takumi and hugged her.

"I'd love to Tobi-kun. But I can't remember how to cook."

"Really? Takumi-chan can't remember how to cook? Then how did Takumi-chan make dinner tonight if Takumi-chan can't remember how to cook?"

Takumi blushed just ever so slightly. "Kisame-kun helped me."

Kisame looked away from the others questioning, or in Hidan's case implying, smirks.

Hidan saw a perfect opportunity to make fun of Kisame. "Oh really. Kisame-**kun** helped you?" He put extra emphasis on kun. "That was so nice of him maybe Kisame-**kun** could-." Hidan ducked as Kisame chucked a fork at his head. "HEY THAT (censored) FORK ALMOST (censored) HIT ME!"

* * *

I laughed as Hidan chased Kisame around the room with his scythe. I abruptly stopped when nature called my name.

I tugged on Sasori's sleeve, he wasn't eating cause well he's a puppet and therefore doesn't need to eat.

"What?" he asked. His attention was on Kisame who almost got his head chopped off by Hidan's scythe.

"Where's the nearest bathroom."

"Deidara's room. Up stairs."

I frowned. "Is there any bathroom closer than that?" I fidgeted a little bit. Nature was getting impatient.

He looked away from the chase. Kisame had just gotten his giant chakra eating sword "Well there is one bathroom…but we don't use it anymore."

"Great! Tell me where it is." I willed my bladder to wait for a few more moments.

"It's down the hall with the battle painting, third door on the right."

"Thanks Sasori-san!" I ran out of the kitchen and ran pell-mell to the bathroom.

_One…two…three! Oh sweet relief!_ I burst into the bathroom. Only to have the world shoot down my hopes of easing natures call.

Everything in the bathroom was covered in mold, slime, and some unknown substance. The entire bathroom smelled like rotting meat and decay. I gagged. I did not want to see the condition of the toilet but still looked. The seat was covered in the unknown substance mentioned before. It looked rancid.

_Well on the bright side I know why they don't use this bathroom anymore_. Nature punched me in the gut. _No! Hold it Takumi Hold it! _

There was no avoiding it. I had to go. Now.

I closed my eyes as I quickly pulled up the toilet seat. I ganged some more as the smell of sewage filled my lungs. I did not look at what was in the toilet. If I did then I would not have be able to sit down on that seat and relive myself.

I jumped up off the seat. Pulled my shorts up and ran out of there. I took a deep breath of the way cleaner air outside the bathroom of hell.

I sighed knowing that I had a new mission. No, not a mission. I had a duty to all of mankind to rid the world of the filth that lives in that wretched bathroom.

I raced back to the kitchen and grabbed my mop of cleaning justice. Swiped the rubber gloves from the drawer next to the sink and a few buckets from below it.

Everyone gave me a curious look.

"What the heck are you doing Takumi-chan?" Hidan noticed the look of pure determination on my face.

"I'm going to war" I said bluntly. Which earned me a few more questioning glances.

"War with whom?" Sasori sat up in his seat. He didn't understand teenage girls.

"Not who. What" I reached for some cleaners. "I'm going to war against that bathroom." With that I stomped out of the kitchen.

A spell of awkward silence filled the room.

"Tobi wants to know if there's any dessert!"

The Akatsuki guys gave him an odd look.

"Whatever. I'm going to go pray." Hidan walked out.

Deidara was now bored and was thinking about giving Takumi a hand because he had seen the recent condition of that bathroom.

"Sempai! Tobi wants to know if sempai will play Risk with Tobi!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever, un"

Itachi and Sasori looked at each other. They being the champs at Risk said that they'll play too. Kisame joined too even though he hated Risk and totally stunk at it.

And so everybody is off playing games or doing whatever while Takumi went through heck in that bathroom.

* * *

GAAAHHHH!" I screamed for the fiftieth time. Remember that odd unidentifiable mold stuff? Well that stuff is alive. In fact it's blood thirsty.

Takumi rubbed the palm of her hand where some of the hungry mold ate her flesh.

She had launched attack after attack on the mold. And nothing…seemed…to…kill...it.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!! DIE MOLD DIE!!" I sprayed the air freshener all around me. It helped lessen the smell. Not by much though.

Just as I thought that things couldn't get any worse. The toilet seat was lifted up by a long mold covered tentacle. I stared in horror as a huge mold monster came out of the toilet. It had huge 2 foot long fangs and slobbered fell by the gallons from its mouth.

_Oh Pie…What…what is that thing? What is it? What!_

I took a step back. Bad move.

The mold monster snapped its head in my direction. It released a mighty screeching roar from its slobbering mouth.

I didn't have time to think. I ran from that thing faster than Naruto to free Ramen.

* * *

Itachi was in the lead at risk. He smirked victoriously at the others. Kisame was, of course, in last place. Deidara was trying to figure out a way to counter Sasori's attack on him and Sasori was looking quit bored. Tobi had grown bored at the game a while ago and left to chase butterflies.

Then they heard it. A loud screeching roar. They, being trained ninjas, jumped up instantly ready for whatever the bloody heck was going on. Then they saw Takumi run into the living room screaming.

"SAAAAVE MEEEEEEE!" She yelled. She jumped into the arms of the nearest Akatsuki member, who happened to be Sasori

Before the guys could ask the poor, shivering girl what happened they saw it. A huge, purple mold monster charging down the hall into the living room.

"Oh my pie! un!" Deidara made a clay bird and sent it at the monster.

"What the heck are you doing Deidara!" Itachi and Sasori yelled at the blonde. The monster gave another roar.

Itachi sent a kunai at the monster that had just flung Deidara's bird across the room back at them. "You can't use your exploding clay in here. You'll blow up the whole base." He stated.

"That what the heck am I supposed to do, un!" The now angry blonde resorted.

"Protect Takumi" Sasori handed Takumi over to Deidara who retreated behind the couch mumbling curses. Sasori and Itachi bravely took on the mold monster.

After ten minutes of epic battling. The mold monster gave one last shriek before falling to the ground and thrashing about like a headless snake.

Itachi and Sasori gave a sigh. They had done it. They had defected the dreaded mold monster.

"Takumi" Itachi walked over to Takumi who was holding onto Deidara for dear life. "Where did that thing come from?"

"Th-th-th-the t-t-t-toilet in the b-b-b-bathroom d-d-own the h-hall."

TheUchiha nodded. "You were trying to clean that bathroom were you not?"

Takumi gave small nod.

Itachi pried Takumi from Deidara and placed her on the couch.

"You just stay here and relax. We'll take care of that bathroom."

Deidara and Sasori could not believe the words coming from Itachi's mouth. Nether did Takumi.

"But-!" She sat up. She felt like it was her duty to finish the job.

"Think of it as payment for cleaning the kitchen and cooking dinner." He gave Takumi a pat on the head before jerking his head in the direction of the bathroom at Deidara and Sasori. Deidara didn't want to be anywhere near that bathroom. Not after what just happened. There could be even more monsters like the one they had just fought.

"Do we ha-"he was cut off by Itachi activating his Sharingan.

Sasori seeing no way out grabbed Deidara by the hem of his shirt. "Come on Deidara. There's no point in arguing."

"But danna. What if there are more monsters like that thing!" He shook a mouthed hand at he dead mold monster

Itachi death glared Deidara. And that was the end of that argument.

And so thus the three brave Akatsuki members cleaned the bathroom from hell. Lucky they didn't come across any more mold monsters. They spent all night slaving away in that bathroom till they had every inch of it shining.

"I'm so glad that's over. How in the heck did that bathroom get to be like that anyways, un? I mean it looked like someone did experiments in there, yeah!" Deidara used the mop as a walking stick.

"I think that it's been like that since Orochimaru left." Sasori picked at some grime in his joints.

"Shh"

Deidara and Sasori gave the Uchiha prodigy an inquiring look.

Itachi nudged his head in the direction of the living room.

Curiously the redhead and blonde looked in the direction of the gesture and saw Takumi asleep on the couch.

"Are we just going to leave her there? un" Deidara quietly whispered. "I kinda don't want to wake her, yeah. She looks so peaceful."

Takumi did look peaceful. She was curled up in a ball on the couch. Her face was passive.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the blonde. Truthfully he didn't want to bother her either. She did have a pretty long day. He perked his head up. He had an idea.

"Why don't you guys go get some sleep. I'll watch her." He said with a small not caring shrug.

Deidara sensing what Sasori was thinking, even though the puppet was acting allnot caring like. Said. "It's ok danna. It's practically morning anyways. Might as well stay up, un"

"WHAT THE FRIGIN HECK IS THAT!"

The trio turned to see Hidan halfway down the stairs pointing at the remains of the mold monster.

"whaz goin' onnf?" Takumi yawned and rubbed her eyes. Hidan's yelling had woken her. She stared at everyone through half open eyes. She smiled faintly. "Good Moring Hidan-san, Deidara-san, Itachi-san, Sasori-san." Her eyes flittered to the mold monster. "Good morning being of evil from heck"

She jumped up off the couch. Tripped a few times then scurried off to the kitchen. Tripping a few more times along the way.

"Being of evil from heck?" Hidan gave the mold monster a poke. "How the heck did this thing get in side the base?"

"The toilet" Three sleepy ninjas replied.

Hidan didn't ask anything else. Then they all tensed up. **It **was coming.

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!" Tobi came bounding into the room moments later like a child that ate just a little too much candy.

No reply.

"Tobi was looking at the calendar and the calendar told Tobi that tomorrow is Halloween!"

"Seriously?" Hidan had lost track of the days ages ago. So had the others.

"Yeah! Tobi's calendar is a good calendar so Tobi's calendar doesn't lie! Tobi's going to go tell Takumi-chan!" In a spurge of energy Tobi did handstands, back flips and dive roll outs of the room.

Everyone anime style sweat dropped.

"I have the feeling that were in for one heck of a Halloween this year, un"

The others nodded.

Things certainly were going to be interesting.

* * *

Chapter 5 is complete! How do you guys like the story so far? What's your favorite part? Your favorite paring? I'm not a mind reader people! How can I know how you feel about my story if you don't review! Please, take a look at that "Submit review" button. See it? Now put the cursor over it and click! See that wasn't so hard! Now you don't have to say anything fancy just a "Hey I like it! Keep it up!" or a "Cute! I think that so and so will make a good pair!" Just give me something people, please. Oh and while your giving a review why don't cha also click on the little box next to "add story to favorites". Yeah I know I'm pushing it but if you're a lazy butt like Shikamaru then just favoriteing my story is almost, emphasis on almost, as encouraging as leaving a review. Well I think that I talked too much.

Next time! Chapter 6: A Halloween like no other!.


	7. A Halloween like no other!

I hate my computer! It deleted the story! I was half way through chapter 6 too! I hate it when I have to re-type things…It buggs me to no end. So yeah sorry about not updating well here it is!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler waring: If you have not read the Tobi's true Ideanta chapters then skp past the parts that are between the (spoiler) signs.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Halloween like no other!

Takumi raced down the stairs into the living room. She gasped with joy at the decorations.

The living room walls were painted black with fake spider webs and equally fake spiders' covering almost every single inch. Orange and white streamers hung down from the ceiling. The chandelier lights were replaced with tall lit candles. The U shaped couch was gone and in its place were 9 black beanbag chairs. Takumi gave another squeal of delight as she plopped herself down in one of the chairs. She fidgeted around until it felt comfy.

"Whoooo!" She yelled. Takumi was pumped. Tobi had told her about Halloween yesterday. She was sooo excited about it that she couldn't sleep.

"I wonder what my costume will be" She mused out loud. She knew that the others were still asleep other wise she wouldn't be talking to herself.

Tobi had told her that scary costumes were the best cuz when you go out to get the candy you could scare people! Though what was really scary was that when she told Tobi that scaring people wasn't something a good boy does…he…laughed…evilly…he laughed a laugh so evil that all bad guys would be jealous of it. Takumi shivered at the thought of it.

'_Hmmm I'm hungry'_ she thought. She gave a quick glance at clock on the wall. 7 am. _'Sounds about the right time for breakfast.'_

With a little difficulty she rolled out of the bean bag chair and skipped off to the kitchen. Munching on some cereal she got back to thinking about her costume.

_What is something that's really scary_… Takumi thought for a while. It was hard thinking about scary things when you can't remember anything that's scary, to you or anyone.

"Up already?" Kakuzu had walked into the room.

"G'morning Kakuzu-san." Takumi smiled cheerfully. He grumbled a bit then grabbed a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Takumi-chan. I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Takumi gave Kakuzu a curious look.

"Do you have any special abilities that you are not telling us about?"

Takumi thought about the question. "What ever do you mean Kakuzu-san?"

"Do you have special skills or abilities. Is not a hard question."

"Um… even if I did I don't remember them."

"I see…."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing."

"Ok then…." Takumi quickly finished her cereal. She said bye to Kakuzu, who was still eating and ran to Tobi's room. On the way she ran into Hidan, who was half asleep.

"Good morning Hidan-san" Takumi smiled.

"Hey, good morning to you to. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Takumi shifted a bit. Ever since "**that**" happened she had become a little shy around the jashanist.

"Um…I'm going to Tobi's room." Takumi looked away.

"That dang Tobi. He's hogging you all to himself." Hidan smirked. "Some of us are getting jealous." He brought his face close to Takumi's. "Don't you agree?"

Takumi couldn't look away from Hidan's perfect face. Without thinking she nodded her head.

Hidan's smirk grew. "Good. Since you agree with me you can sleep in my room tonight. Takumi nodded her again before thinking about his words. The jashanist laughed before patting her on the shoulder and heading downstairs. Takumi continued on the Tobi's room. Hidan's words still not registering in her head.

"Oh! There you are Takumi-chan! Tobi was worried that you spontaneously combusted in your sleep! Tobi wants Takumi-chan to stay beside Tobi at all times!" Takumi gasped and started to scream and roll around of the floor. Hidan's words had finally been processed in her slow brain.

"OH MY PIE! I'M GOING TO GET RAPED!"

Tobi jumped back in surprise. "Tobi's not going to rape you Takumi-chan! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi's words were tinted with stress.

"I'm sorry Tobi. I'm talking about Hidan-san. He tricked me in to sleeping in his room tonight."

Tobi gave off angry auroras. "He did what?" he hissed

"He tricked me into sleeping in his room tonight." Takumi was started by Tobi's sudden hostility.

"Don't worry about Hidan Takumi. I'll take care of him. Then you'll be all mine." Tobi vanished in a blink of an eye. Takumi gaped at the now empty stop were Tobi was standing only moments before.

Takumi knew one thing and one thing only. Tobi was acting completely different today.

Takumi shrugged it off and charged into Tobi's room. She had just gotten an idea for her Halloween costume.

It was not 8:24 pm. everyone was gathered in the living room all in costume. Hidan was a headless ninja. Deidara was a pirate artist. Sasori was…himself…. Itachi was a psychotic lunatic with a chainsaw in a hockey mask. Kisame was a...life guard? Kakuzu was a bounty hunter and Tobi was…oh my pie….Tobi was Michelle Jackson! (Boy… some Akatsuki members are not so creative with Halloween costumes XD)

"Where the heck is Takumi! I wanna go get some candy!" Hidan's head yelled from his hand.

"I'm getting tried of waiting too." Sasori was fingering the watch on his hand.

"She'll be here, yeah. She said that she need to put some final touches on her costume, un" Deidara glanced over at the stairs. The others glared at the blonde. "W-well I guess that she could…OH MY PIE! IT'S BACK! THE MOLD MONSTER!" Deidara pointed in anguish as a purple tentacle thing wrapped its self around Tobi's shoulder.

Tobi glanced down at the tentacle then calmly said. "Hello Takumi-chan….are you supposed to be a…a….a whatever Deidara said."

"Awww. Didn't I scare you?' Takumi stepped out from behind Tobi. She was wearing a baggy purple T-shirt and baggy grey pants. She had a long tangled purple wig on her head and her arms were covered in really long purple arm socks that that had tentacle looking paper attached at the end.

Tobi laughed cheerfully. "You didn't scare me but you did scare Deidara-san."

Everyone laughed at Deidara who was shocked and really embarrassed at the same time.

Takumi frowned. "Do I really look scary Deidara-san?" Takumi slightly pouted her lips.

Deidara blinked. "Um…you look more like a cute mold monster than a scary one."

Takumi's face fell. "Dangit. Tobi-kun told me that scary costumes were the best ones. I thought that that mold monster was pretty scary."

Itachi, Sasori and Deidara all nodded their heads, that mold monster was scary.

"Hey! What the heck are we doing just standing here! Are we going trick or treating or what! Seriously."

Everyone nodded their heads. They set out for the nearest village. When they had arrived at the village they had agreed to be back at the base by midnight and split into groups. Tobi and Takumi. Itachi and Hidan (who had no plans of actually trick or treating but instead scaring little children into giving them all of their candy.) Deidara and Sasori and finally Kisame and Kakuzu.

Since I don't feel like typing about everyone's night of trick or treating I'll give you a quick overview.

Tobi and Takumi hit every house and their bags were overflowing. Tobi got two more bags from the kids he scared with his acting.

Itachi and Hidan had the most candy (around 25 bags. They had to use scrolls to carry it all .).

Deidara blew up an old lady's house when she called him a girl, and I quote. "Oh my! What a mouth on such a young girl. Are you PMSing or is it just "your friend" visiting you (If you don't get it, then think about it and no old ladies were hurt in the typing of this fanfic. She was miraculously saved by Batman)". Sasori spent the rest of the night making fun of the blonde and poking fun at his "friend".

Kisame and Kakuzu just pilfered all of the candy form a few households.

It was a good night for all of them. Back at the base everyone was present except for Tobi and Takumi. It was almost midnight.

"Where the frigg are Takumi and Tobi." Hidan took a bite of his Milky Way.

"Where're right here!" Takumi come bounding through the front door. She jumped in circles around everyone. She was just a tad sugar high.

Tobi come in seconds after Takumi. "Sorry we took so long. We hit every single house. So let's start the scary movies."

**(spoiler start)**

Everyone nodded and took a seat in the bean bag chairs. Just as Hidan was about to take the seat next to Takumi Tobi appeared out of nowhere and snatched the chair from right underneath him. Hidan hit the ground with a loud 'Thud'

"Sorry Hidan-san but **I'm** going to sit next to Takumi." Everyone could feel the glare Tobi was giving them through his mask.

The movie started (I don't feel like picking out a specific movie so just think of the scariest movie you know and that's the one their watching)

Deidara silently beckoned to Sasori and Kakuzu, who were sitting next to him.

"Hey" The mad blonde bomber began. "Is it just me or is Tobi acting a little weird. I mean he's not talking in third person and earlier before we left to go trick or treating he called me san not sempai. He's calling everybody san."

Sasori and Kakuzu nodded their head in agreement. They glanced over at Takumi and Tobi. Takumi was focused on the movie, she was so focused on the movie that she didn't notice Tobi who had started to get a little touchy, touchy. Tobi was moving his hand back and forth along Takumi's thigh. He gave the three Akatsuki members a very scary glare.

"What's your problem?" A very different Tobi asked.

Everyone gaped at Tobi. His voice was so much deeper and had a lovely evil genius tint to it.

"Tobi is that you, un"

"No." Tobi started to laugh manically. "No I am not Tobi I am-!"

"Madara Uchiha." Itachi finished. Everyone looked from Itachi to Tobi.

"So you figured it out eh Itachi-san. Yes I am Madara Uchiha the true founder and leader of Akatsuki. And I want all of you to-"

"Wait a sec." Sasori had cut off Tobi/Madara. "Are you saying that you were Tobi this whole time? I don't believe that."

"Heh. Yes me and Tobi are two different people. I am sharing this body with Tobi. He doesn't know about me though. He won't remember any of this. However. I remember everything Tobi dose while he's in control. You see I can come out any time I want. But it puts a strain on my soul."

"Then how-"

"Every six months or so I can control this body with out putting a strain on my soul." Tobi had taken off his mask to reveal his two Sharingan eyes. "Now let me say just one thing to you guys. First off, if any off you kill Tobi I will take over your body."

Deidara gulped. He was the one who always tried to kill Tobi one way or another.

"Secondly. When Tobi asks for the definition of things please tell him the truth. I don't care how embarrassing it is. Seriously after that loud moth religious freak told Tobi that "(censored)" means playing Tobi keeps thinking "I'm going to (censored) Deidara or I'm going to have fun (censored)ing with Sasori" Please. I don't not want to hear that. _**It's disturbing.**_

Hidan twitched a bit.

"And thirdly." Tobi gave then the death glare of all death glares. "Takumi is mine."

Everyone seemed to want to disagree with that but decided to shut their traps before Tobi would kill them. And boy did Tobi look like he wanted to kill them.

"Now if you excuse me. Takumi and I are going to bed." Tobi/Madara grinned evilly as he picked Takumi, who was in a genjutsu, and carry her upstairs.

**(spoiler end)**

Everyone was speechless for what seemed like hours.

"Um…Can we just pretend that none of this ever happened?, un"

Everyone nodded their heads. Just as they turned their attention to the long forgotten movie they heard Takumi scream. A loud bang resounded throughout the entire base. They immediately jumped up and ran upstairs only to be greeted by none other then Orochimaru and Kabuto.

The snake man grinned. "Long time no see everyone." His gaze fell on Sasori. "Well if it isn't my old partner. How are you doing Sasori-san?"

"Why the heck are you here?" The puppet man growled.

Orochimaru's wicked smile increased. "To reclaim what is rightfully mine."

"What the friggen heck are you friggen talking about." Hidan had charged the evil duo. This would have been suicidal if he wasn't immortal.

Kabuto jumped in front of Orochi and activated his chakra scalpel. He lunged at Hidan and cut his arm and head off.

"CRAP!" Hidan's head rolled around on the ground.

"You're useless Hidan." Kakuzu growled as he used his strings to hold Kabuto back. Orochimaru saw his chance and started to make hand signs. Everyone swore as he summoned a giant snake that filled the hall. Separating them from him.

"I'd love to stay but I must be going. And since I'm so nice I'll let you say bye to your friend." Orochimaru laughed as Takumi's body came out of the ground. She was unconscious.

"You (censored), un!" Deidara wanted to do nothing more then to blow that pedophile sky high.

"Ku, ku, ku" Orochimaru laughed. "Don't expect seeing me anytime soon." And then he, Kabuto, the giant snake, and Takumi were gone. Disappeared in a flash of fire and smoke.

"Waaaah? Tobi is confused. What happened? Tobi remembers wakening up and jumping around cuz it was Halloween but everything after that is blank. Is this how Takumi-chan feels?" Tobi came stumbling out into the hall. He was rubbing his head. His mask covered his face again. He looked around at everyone's shocked and sad faces. "Hey…where's Takumi-chan?"

"Tobi." Deidara sighed. "Takumi was kidnapped by Orochimaru" Deidara pounded his fist on the ground. Hidan cursed up a storm and the others were just too shocked.

What did Orochimaru mean by taking back what was rightfully his? So many questions they had. But the all knew one sad truth. Takumi was gone. Kidnapped.

Cliff hanger! I know I'm evil :D. So if you wanna know what happens next then review! Ha! Now I have something against you! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Cough) anyways. Next time!

Chapter 7! Questions, Answers and Rape.

Takumi: Wait a sec Rape! What are you planning!

Author: I'm not planning anything.

Takumi: Then what's up with that title? Huh?!

Author: Just go with the flow.

Deidara and Hidan: What the frig!

Author: heh, heh, heh, heh um….. Oh look at the time! Gotta run! Cya!

Takumi Deidara and Hidan: GET BACK HERE!


	8. Questions, Answers and Rape!

Sorry I took so long to post the next chapter

Hello everyone! Chapter 7 is here! (Looks around) Whew, Takumi isn't here. She attacks me every time I see her. (Looks around some more) Hidan and Deidara have also been attacking me, only they could kill me. (gulps) Well enjoy the latest chapter!

Response to reviewer: (Ahem) Yes I am quite evil jinxedpixie. And um… (Hands brick)(Backs away a few hundred feet) not sure what you want a brick for…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. (Cries in emo corner) I wish that I did though….

* * *

Chapter 7: Questions, Answers and Rape

(Chapter is in Takumi's point of view)

* * *

Where am I? Yes the classic where am I question. If I knew where I was then I wouldn't be asking that question. But then again it makes sense to ask it. The question will probly answer it's self the moment I open my eyes. So on the count of three…..one….two…..! Gah!! I can't do it. What if I'm in some creepy dungeon? Or on a table waiting to be cut open and experimented on? Ok now I'm really freaked out. Why can't I be more optimistic? Well Takumi…nothing ventured, nothing gained right? Ok again on the count of three….one….two…..two…..two….Oh BOTHER IT ALL! ...Oh my pie.

I looked around me in awe. I had to be in the most glamorous bedroom imaginable. I was laying down on a king sized bed with royal purple bed sheets. The bed had a canopy and thin see through-ish purple curtains. The room was huge. It was oval in shape with the bed at one end and two large doors at the other. There was a dresser and couch to my left and on my right was a writing table with a huge bookcase that took up most of the wall. Everything was purple. I slowly crawled off the bed. The light purple carpet squished as I stepped on it.

I glanced down at myself. I was wearing a purple V neck short-sleeve shirt with silver shorts. _Was I wearing this?_ I vaguely wondered.

I spied a window next to the dresser and looked out of it. My eyes widened in surprise.

I was looking out into a large courtyard. Color filled my vision as I soaked in the colors of all the exotic flowers and in bloom trees. In the very center of the courtyard was a large Sakura tree surrounded by white rose bushes neatly trimmed. Hanging down from one of the tree's branches was a large flat swing. It could have passed as a small twin sized bed.

"Enjoying the view?"

I snapped my head around to see a young man not much older than me standing in the doorway. He had long black hair that framed his face. His silver eyes and pale skin contrasted with his dark hair. His black V neck shirt clung tight against his skin showing off impressive muscles. His baggy, also black, pants went just past his knees.

"And who are you? My **(insert your choice of burn. Me too lazy to think up a good burn.**)?" I snapped. My head started to hurt and I didn't feel like being nice to guys in a strange place that I didn't know how I got to in the first place.

"You could say that. Orochimaru-sama sent me to keep an eye on you and to make sure that you are…happy." He gave a small shy smile.

"Orochimaru-sama" My memory was blank. The name sounded familiar.

"Yes. Now would you like to go on a tour?" He took a step closer. I took a step back.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I was suspicious. He was handsome. That was exactly why I was weairy of him.

"You just have to." He took two steps closer. "There are no guarantees." I held my ground. He was messing with me. He was only an arms length from me. "Now do you want the tour or what?" He leaned, ever so slightly, in. A small seductive smile playing on his lips. I wasn't buying it.

"Right after you." A swept my hand in a grand gesture at the door. He smiled that smile again. I tossed a glare right back. He frowned a bit then shrugged his shoulders and thus we started my little "tour"

He showed me all around the large mansion like building. There were three grand hallways that had numerous paintings or tapestries of battles or people. The dinning hall consisted of a long table decorated with silver and gold vases filled with sweet smelling yellow and bronze colored flowers. The entrance hall was probly the most fascinating and grandest room in the whole place. The ceiling arched high above my head and had a mural of a famous battle. The detail was amazing. The people in it almost looked like they would come alive at any moment. The staircase leading up to the second floor hugged the walls curving around the room till it hit the floor. We followed the wide staircase. I felt the intricate rail design as we walked up. The upstairs consisted of many bedrooms, though none where as nice or as large as mine. Every room was different. One room looked like it was on fire. Everything in it was red, yellow or orange. Another room looked like it was under water. Another made you think that you walked into a forest meadow until you saw the shape of the bed and dresser sticking out from the tree painted walls. Then we entered the library.

The library had to be Takumi's favorite place so far. It was humble but still extravagant. Rows upon rows of dusty bookshelves in neat rows filled the room. The center of the room was left open for couches, armchairs and writing desks to provide comfy places to read in peace. A tall spiral staircase twirled up into the ceiling to a trapdoor. Takumi vaguely wondered where it lead to.

"That stairwell leads to an observatory." The man smiled. I gave him an irked glare.

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No"

"Humph"

"I just thought that you might be curious about it. I was when I first saw it."

"Well what's next on this tour of fun"

"My second favorite place. This" He waved his hands around the room. "Is the first." I was slightly annoyed that he liked the library too.

So we walked in silence back down the stairs around a few corners and down an empty bare hallway to an equally bare looking door.

"Lady's first" The man smiled.

I shoved him in the shoulder as I opened the door. I swear I heard him snicker a little when I gasped in surprise. The door lead to the courtyard. I couldn't help but to take a breath of the sweet smelling air.

"Come on." The man grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the center of the courtyard. I struggled against his grip in vain. He dragged me through a gap in the rosebushes and dragged me onto the swing. He sat down right next to me. "This. Is my second favorite place." He looked up through the blooming Sakura tree's branches. I did too. It really was a pretty sight. The bright sunlight peeked through the gaps between blossoms and branches.

"Well sadly this ends our tour of "fun"" the man smiled. I was still looking up. Dazed by the light.

"Though I am a little sad." He pretended to be interested in bug that was crawling on the side of the swing. "I am sad that you hadn't asked for my name once." At this I looked him. Now I was curious. It had totally slipped my mind to ask for his name.

"Well what is it." I watched him place the bug on the palm of his hand. He didn't reply. "Ok now you're just trying to get me mad."

"And if I am?"

"Then I'll beat the living daylights out of you."

"Ouch. How violent."

I gave him my don't-mess-with-me-or-else glare.

"Ok, ok" He let the bug fly off his hand. He turned his side slightly to looking at me through the corner of his eye. "My name is Yoruai."

"That's a…unusual name."

"Yeah it is." He got up from the swing causing it to rock a little. "Well I have some business to attend to. Feel free to do what you want. If you need anything there are servants who will wait upon you."

"Wait! Just where am I?" I yelled, but too late, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well that's just great." I sighed as I laid down on the swing. The rocking motion was very relaxing. But it hardly did a thing for my stressed mind. There was something… something that I should know. Something that I should remember. But what is it? What?

I rubbed my temples trying in vain to calm down so I could think more clearly.

There was something that I am supposed to know. Something that I should know. What is it? What do I know? I know that my name is Takumi. Who gave me that name? My parents? Or did someone else. Who else would give me a name? Is Takumi really my name? Am I who I really am? I...I like apples and herring. I like plums and oranges. I like to shop for clothes. Or do I? Am I really like that? Am I really who I think I am. What if everything is fake? Not real. Made up.

I shivered as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away with my finger. More tears came. One by one until I was sobbing. Why am I crying? Why do I doubt myself? What do I have? What do I have that I know I can trust.

Then that sad relavation hit me. I had nothing. Nothing at all. I had no memories. No proof that what I did remember is true. I had absolutely nothing. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What…what. Who am I?" I whispered softly. "Who am I?" I whispered louder. "Who...Who! Who am I!" I continued to yell louder and louder. Not caring if anybody heard me or not. "WHO DANG IT! WHO AM I! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screeched

Then nothing. Even the tears that fell in torrents down my face stopped. As if by some miracle, or curse, everything came back so fast that I didn't know that it even happened. My mind reached back to a memory. A memory of a conversation I head with Zetsu Halloween after lunch.

* * *

"_**My you look tasty**__" _

_I gave an "Eep!" of shock and turned around to see a huge plant-man thingy looming over me._

"_PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" I yelled. "I'M REALLY NOT ALL THAT TASTY!"_

"_Leader told us not to eat her. __**Yeah so?**__ We should listen to leader. She will be a fellow member soon. __**Yeah **__If __**she survives training and is useful**__."_

_I listened in horror as the plant man argued with himself. "Um...Are you a…Akatsuki too?" I shrank down. _

"_Yes." Both sides said. "But what are you doing here in one of the storage rooms?"_

"_Um…well…I'm working on my Halloween costume. Please don't tell the others. I want my costume to be a surprise." I smiled sweetly and giggled._

_Zetsu gave me a look that was in between W-T-F and What-a-strange-girl look. "Um...ok I'll just let you do that…"_

"_Um...what is your name?" I asked quickly._

"_Zetsu."_

"_My name is Takumi. Pleased to meet you Zetsu-san." I gave him a little bow. _

_He just stood there not sure whether he should bow back or eat me. He settled for a "pleased to meet you too."_

_Awkward silence. _

"_Um…" Zetsu's white side began._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is something bothering you? You seem down."_

_I started at my feet. He was right. There was something bothering me. "Yes, there is..." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear._

"_Would you care to tell me? I'ma good listener. __**Just spill it so I can go**__."_

_I gave a small laugh. "It's just that. I can't remember anything. Well I remember a few things but…"_

"_**But what?"**_

"_I can't remember my family." I felt odd. A strange emotion welled up in side of me. It was sad and lonely at the same time. "I…ever since I came here. I've been wondering about my family. Are they nice? Are they mean? Do they miss me? Or do they not care about me. Do I have a sister or a brother? A crazy uncle and an aunt that has too many cats. I just…I..." My last words came out choked and soft._

"_I see. __**You worry too much**__."_

"_I guess that it is a pretty silly thing to be fretting over."_

"_I don't think that it's that silly."_

"_I just wish…I just wish that…" I couldn't go on. That sad lonely feeling welled up and sealed my throat stopping the words before they reached my mouth. _

"_I'll tell you what. __**You better listen**__. I'll give you a family."_

_I looked up at the strange plant guy that I had just met._

"_I'll give you a family. You have a small mousy mother who dotes about you and cooks delicious meals. Your father is the hard working type who loves to spend time doing things with you. You have a little sister who looks up to you and a baby brother."_

_I could only stare in wonder at Zetsu. _

"_**What?**__ Don't you like it?"_

_I was caught of guard by the sudden question. "Um...yeah I do but…but what if my family hates me. Then what."_

"_Well, then Akatsuki will become your family."_

_The sad lonely feeling in me suddenly vanished. Now that I thought about it. The Akatsuki really were like family to me. We ate together. We talked together. We were together. They were my family. _

"_Thank you Zetsu-san…you…you don't k-know how much this means to me."_

_Zetsu gave one of his rare smiles. "No problem. __**You still look tasty**__."_

_I laughed. I felt so happy. I had a family._

* * *

I had no family. My name was Alpha 1. I am an artificial human being. I have no parents. No siblings. I have no family.

Then I remember a conversation I had with Itachi a few hours before we left to go trick or treating.

* * *

"_Oh hello Itachi-san" I had just turned around the corner when I ran into the emotionless Uchiha._

_He gave a half hearted "hn" In return. _

"_So do you have your costume ready Itachi-san?"_

_He inclined his head slightly. "You" he asked._

"_It's almost ready."_

_He just nodded and started to walk around me when I grabbed the sleeve of his cloak. He turned his head and looked at me. "What."_

"_Um…" I looked away for a moment. _

"_Well?" he sounded impatient._

"_Um Itachi-san w-wouldn't you agree that all things have a purpose."_

_He stared at me. "Why are you asking me that?"_

"_Um well…" I looked down in embarrassment. "It's just that well…some things have been bugging me latterly…"_

"_You mean not remembering past, correct?"_

_I nodded._

"_You don't remember your purpose."_

_Again I nodded. _

"_You might not even have a purpose." _

_I looked up at him in anguish. No purpose! I… I… I felt so…lost. I just wanted something to lead me down the right path. I was so sure that remembering my purpose would help me do just that._

"_One's purpose…" he stared off into space, his eyes glazed over. " One often does not discover their purpose until late in life. Others know it right away. Sometime we have a purpose but recent events my cause us to doubt that purpose or even change it. One's purpose… you need to find it on your own. Only you can find your purpose."_

_I let him walk off. His words hit me like a ton of rocks._

_I wonder what my purpose is? Will I achieve great things? Or will I fall into the pits of despair. _

* * *

I was made to be a weapon of war. Nothing more nothing less. It is what I was made for.

I sat there on that swing for hours. Watching blankly as the sun set into the side of the mansion. I felt nothing. The sky was bursting with color. It went from orange to red to pink to purple to blue.

I hardly noticed it. I hardly noticed the maids, who came to check on me. They escorted me back to my room. I lay down on my bed. Not feeling anything. Everything seemed so bland and pointless.

"My, my it seems that you remembered everything."

I snapped up. Yoruai was standing in the doorway once again.

"You knew!" I spat. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

He smirked. "Of course I knew. But Orochimaru-sama told me not to tell you. You were supposed to have forgotten everything and not remember anything, unless we wanted you to that is."

"Why" I cried. "Why!"

He sat down on the end of my bed. "Why you ask?" His smirk taunted me. "Because when you were rescued by the Akatsuki you had to forget. The Akatsuki cannot have information on us. Or know what we are planning. That would put quite a damper on Orochimaru-sama's plans."

I remember now. Orochimaru was the man who had me made. He even gave some of his own DNA to make me. I knew what his plans were. He wanted to start a war. Not just any war. He wanted to start a war that would involve every nation. He wanted a world war.

"I won't go along with this" I sneered.

"Tsk. They shouldn't have given you emotions. You should have been a lifeless doll. That followed orders with out question."

I growled. I was really ticked off. Yoruai's smirk grew. "However." He stood up. "That would be no fun now would it?" Before I knew what had happened Yoruai had pushed me onto my back and straddled me. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and held them above my head. I tried to squirm out of his hold.

"What are you doing?' I yelled at him. He smiled seductively, lustfully. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Your anger turns me on." He nibbled my ear. I gasped. "Orochimaru-sama told me not to hurt you. But he didn't say anything about messing around with you." He crushed his lips onto mine. His kiss was filed with lust. I tried to fight back against it but he held my head in his free hand. I kept my mouth firmly shut even when his tongue was eagerly licking my lips, desperate for entry. "Now are you going to be fighting against me all night?" He pulled wire from his back pocket and tied my hands to the back of the bed. I cried out in pain as the wire cut into my skin.

"Keep playing hard to get girl. It just fuels my fun." He grabbed a kunai from his pocket. He cut the sleeves of my shirt. Then with a quick movement he pulled it off. He kissed the crevice between my breasts. "Nice bust" he commented before moving up to my neck. He softly kissed it but soon the kisses got harder and turned into nibbles, then he bit down. I gasped. He sucked on the wound. Licking the blood.

"Stop it." I begged. "Please"

"Soon I'll have you begging me for more Ta-ku-mi." he forced his tongue through my lips and eagerly explored everything in my mouth, claiming it for his own. I tried to fight back with my own tongue but that only seemed to spur him on. His right hand and started to take off my pants. He kicked them off my legs with his feet. "Such a lovely body you have." He smirked. "I can't wait to get inside of it." He moved down and with his teeth pulled my panties down. I felt the wire going deeper and deeper into my skin as I struggled to break free. In moments he had his own shirt and pants off. He did butterfly kisses up my stomach to my neck. "I haven't heard you moan once. I'll have to force it out of you if you won't give me one willingly."

Using his kunai he cut my bra and pushed it to the side. He sucked gently on the nipple. "Come on, give me a moan. Just a little one. He traced circles on my stomach with his hand.

I couldn't help it. A small moan left my lips. I deeply regretted it.

"That's what I wanna hear." He ran his fingers to my vagina.

My eyes widen. "No stop" I tried to struggle but he pinned me down. I started to cry. "Please, stop it please."

He let his fingers play on the edge of my vagina. He nipped at my neck, sucking and biting with feral energy. "If you say my name I'll put off doing **that**." He grabbed my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with him. "Go on say it."

"Yoruai" I said his name as if it were poison

"That's not very sexy." His fingers moved partly into my vagina

"Yoruai" I said blackly.

"Better" He cooed. "Now give me another moan." I did as I was told. "That's a good girl. Now to get serious." He slid his fingers in more. I grunted in pain.

Suddenly the doors flew open with Kabuto in the doorway fuming. "YORUAI!" He yelled. "BACK AWAY FROM HER THIS INSTANT!"

Yoruai just smirked. "Looks like our fun was cut short, Ta-ku-mi." He crawled off me. With an exaggerated flourish he stepped off the bed. After which Kabuto abruptly punched him in the jaw. Yoruai was sent flying into the wall. Kabuto gave a small huff of satisfaction before turning his full attention to me. "Takumi-sama are you hurt?"

"I-I…" I couldn't say another word. The cuts on my wrists were bleeding badly. I already started to feel lightheaded from blood loss. Kabuto quickly cut the wire and started to heal the wounds.

"I'm sorry Takumi-sama. I knew about Yoruai's…record. I should have…please…this will never happen again." I looked at him meekly. I glanced around the room for Yoruai. I didn't see him. He must have slunk off not wanting to face Kabuto's wrath again.

"Kabuto-san." I gulped. "What's going to happen to me?" I felt miserable. I have to be the saddest, most miserable thing in the world. I wanted to at least be ready for what ever was going to happen next. Then it won't seem as bad cuz I was expecting it, right?

He frowned. "Nothing."

I stared at him blankly. I was already starting to recover from the blood loss. "Nothing as in nothing is going to be as bad as the experiments I'm going to be sent through which will leave me begging for death afterwards. That nothing."

His frown turned into a smile. The he burst out laughing. "Ahahaha you are ahahaha the same ahahahahah as ever ahahhaha still hahahaha sarcastic AHAHAHAHA!" He, to my annoyment, took his time calming down. "Listen Takumi, you are NOT going to go through experiments. You are going to be pampered. Treated like royalty."

Ok I was not expecting that. Evil corrupted experiments the will leave me scared and tortured for the rest of my life, yes. Being treated like a queen, no.

"B-But why?" I sat up.

Kabuto's smile vanished. His face was hard as stone.

I knew it. There is always trouble in paradise.

"Takumi." Kabuto began. "You have 6 months to live."

I could only gape at him. "How long?" I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

"Takumi." Kabuto sighed. "You have 6 months to live, that's all. You're going to have to face it."

Nothing could have prepared me for that. Nothing.

* * *

Takumi's past in finally reveled! What will happen next? Well leaving a reveiw might just get you an answer (nudge, nudge, wink, wink)

Next time! Chapter 8: Friends!

* * *


	9. Friends

Ah I finally typed and edited this thing. I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I've been in a writers slump for this story and the Neji files (I still need to type the next chapter….) Well I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter of Remembering me (and that you leave a review too)(nudge nudge wink wink)

oh and I forgot to mention... if you like this story then you will like another story of mine. It's called **Apotheosis.** Please check it out and reveiw that story too please!

* * *

Chapter 8: Friends.

I was outside in the courtyard. Sitting on the swing under the sakura tree. I felt cut off from the world.

I ushered away two maids that had tempted to brush my hair or get me to change clothes or something. I didn't even try to hold back the tears that came to my eyes. I wasn't human. I was a monstrosity. I didn't belong with other humans. I never will.

'Why did things have to be this way?

Why did _I _have to be this way?

Why am I going to die?

Wasn't I supposed to be the ultimate being?

More tears fell from my eyes. My eyes were swollen and red from all of my crying. I made a rude gesture at the maids that have tried again to brush my hair or some other thing. I used to be so full of myself. I always used to look down on humans. Even Orochimaru. Everyone was inferior in my eyes.

But….after living with them. I had changed. I had changed and never knew that I had. Life had a new meaning to me. Life. Humans. Everything was now different in my eyes.

I stared through the Sakuras old and graceful sweeping branches. The soft pink blossoms eased my chaotic mind. Life and death. It was always there. Forever, life and death would be here. It was a balance. The old dies for the new. It was the way of the world. Life required change. Death allows that change. I'm dying so the new can come.

Did my life ever hold any meaning at all? Am I just some useless pivot on the grand spectrum of the universe? Just to be uses and tossed like a tissue for its own goal? Life. What a joke. Death. How menial.

"Just frigg off!' I yelled at the maids. They were so annoying. Couldn't they tell that I wanted to be left alone? What do I have to do to get that point across? I thought that they were here to serve me not annoy. I huffed as I did a huge leap into the air. I landed on the roof and jumped to the other side of the mansion. I crawled back into the house through a cracked window . I was going to my favorite hideaway. The library.

I glanced down rows of book shelves as I made my way to the center of the vast library. With my super speed I ran up the spiral staircase and slipped through the trap door that lead to the observatory. No one would to think to look for me there. My plan would have worked perfectly if there hand been one little thing. Somebody was already here.

"Heh. Long time no see."

"Oh no…it's you." I cringed in horror as that oh too familiar face loomed over me. A sadistic smile on his face.

"Well I just can't believe my luck.." He snickered.

"Well I can't believe my rotten luck." I tried to crawl backwards. But his hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder.

"I thought that it was insane luck?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing. Standing there in front of me, holding my shoulder was Suigetsu. Possibly the only person that I have deemed worthy of being my friend.

"Waz up my little squishy.?" I knew how much he hated that name."

"Nothing. How 'bout you lady trips-a-lot."

I laughed. "You never were good with dissing Sui-kun."

"What do you call squishy then, oh high and mighty Alpha 1." He smiled his sharp tooth grin at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

We spent hours catching up with each others life. He told me everything that had happened after my disappearance. This was nothing interesting besides that fact that Orochimaru's scientists failed to create another artificial human being. He told me why he was here, which really shocked me. He was sent here to recover from the recent experiments on him. Then he was to go back to that tank. So he was enjoying his time here to the fullest. Me being here made his day.

So in return I told him about my time with Akatsuki. I skipped over certain parts involving a certain religious nut case and a certain mad bomber.

"Dang. Getten' friendly with the Akatsuki? Who knows? Maybe they'll come and rescue you."

I gave a weak 'yeah' in reply. His face hardened.

"What's wrong?" he could always tell when something was bothering me.

I don't know why but I started to cry. Suigetsu's face turned to shock.

"Hey! Don't start crying on me! You know how I don't know what to do in situations like this! I don't know how to be all mushy and comforting and all that crap."

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-its just that….e-ever since my stay w-with the Akatsuki. I-I-I changed so much. How could I have been so ignorant? How could I just think that I'm the superior being this whole time. I felt human Sui-kun. I felt like a real human. But…n-no matter how much I try I can't feel the same way again!" I was crying my eyes out now. It hurt. It hurt so much. I never wanted to be human so much until now. I never felt alive. But when I was with them. I was alive. _I_ was _alive_.

Suigetsu's face turned sympathetic. "I know how you fell, well almost, but really close!" he put his arms around my sobbing, hyperventilating self. "Dangit Al. 1. Why are you forcing me to be so mushy?"

"I'm s-s-sorry. I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry. I j-just c-c-can't st-st-op! I-It h-hurts. IT HURTS!" I collapsed into his arms. I cried in his shoulder for hours. I cried myself horse. I cried until I fell asleep with exhaustion.

Why is life, no, why is the whole universe against me? Why am I such an abnormality that life would give me the chance to feel happy. To feel alive. To dangle it in front of my face. Only to snatch it away. Leaving me to feel. Cold. Scared. Alone. To leave me to cry out

"What am I? What am I? No, what have I done to be treated as such?"

Is the world so against me that it would reveal its glory, its secrets only to deny them in the harshest of manner. Such a thing. Is beyond my grasp. Such a thing. Is too beyond me. What have I ever done incur this?

I excised. I excised for a propose. I was living my purpose. What did I do wrong? I was made for a reason. I was made for humans propose. I lived for that purpose. So what did I do wrong? Am I the one that's wrong? Or are those who made me wrong.

Humans are flawed. They are weak. They depend on each other. They fight each other. They have lust. They have greed. The thirst for power. Stopping at nothing to get their way. They do not see the big picture. Therefore. Their propose is always lost. So is that what I am? A mistake? A blotch on the tainted fabric know as humanity? Is that why I'm suffering? Am I suffering for a mistake that I never made? Am I suffering for a mistake that my creators had foolishly made?

It was too cruel. To be tormented for something I never did. I am a sacrifice.. My life in place of their punishment. It can't be like that. It can. It should never be like that.

It is like that. It always was like that. It's the mistakes job to suffer. Not the creators.

It had to change. It had to change now.

I now have a new purpose. A purpose that was just. A purpose that was right. A purpose that should have been fulfilled already. I am going to destroy all of human kind. They don't deserve to live. They who do wrong and pushes their punishment on their mistakes. I will be a mistake no more. _They_ will suffer for _their_ mistakes. All of human kind will suffer. That is guarantied. And when all of the tainted beings are gone from the world. I will be alive. I will be free from this torment. I will be free from this pain.

Free, to live.

* * *

"mmmmnnn." I mumbled sleepily. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was back in my room. My clothes were changed to a night gown. It took me a few moments to fully wake up. I felt my newfound goal send shivers down my spine.

Today is the day. The day that I start to fulfill my purpose.

I got dressed and left my room. First thing first. I was to find Suigetsu. I grabbed the first maid that crossed my path and shoved her against the wall.

"Tell me where Suigetsu's room is." I said blankly. The maid's terror filled eyes stared into my hard cold ones.

"I-In th-the w-w-water r-room." The words stumbled out. I didn't feel a thing as I put my hands around her neck. My hands squeezed mercilessly around her neck. Strangled coughs and sputters left her throat as I continued to squeeze. In seconds she was dead. I left her drop to the floor. Her eyes quickly loosing their shine. Her face turning pale.

It didn't take me long to reach Suigetsu's room.

"Suigetsu!" I yelled pounding violently on his door.

"Wha do ya want this early in the morning?" I heard his muffled voice through the door.

"I want you to join me on an extermination."

"Extermination? Extermination of what?"

"Humanity."

I stepped back as his door flung open. His night shirt was twisted. He smiled. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Get dressed." I eyed his crooked night shirt and baggy pants

"Yes Ma'am!" He pranced back into his room, door still open, and pulled off his shirt and pants.

"Hey! Not in front of me!" I yelled at him. Boy was he stupid.

"Oh sorry." He smiled mischievously. "I'm excited. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for…ages." He grabbed a shirt from his dresser.

"Whatever."

* * *

Suigetsu and I walked down a road in the middle of a thick forest. Blood still dripping from the sword Suigetsu had nicked from one of the guards. It was large and rather unruly sword but he liked it anyways. Everyone at the mansion, where we were kept, is dead. I made sure of it.

"So were we going now?" He took a gulp of water from a small steel canteen.

"To the nearest of Orochimaru's bases."

"And what are we going to do there?" A sadistic smile crept on his lips. He knew what I was going to say. But he wanted to hear the words.

"We kill all humans."

"Heh can I be the one to kill that dastard Kuberly?"

"Of course Suiy." I smiled playfully. "I can't take away your rightful kill. He's the one that did all of those experiments on you after all. You have every right to kill him."

Suigetsu's smile widened. He patted the large sword on his back. "I'm all most giddy with excitement."

I didn't say a thing as Suigetsu got him self pumped with peep talks. I was focused on my goal. If my memory served me right then the base is at the edge of this forest.

"Come on Suigetsu." I speed up to a run. "We got some work to do."

"Heh I can hardly wait." He said as he caught up.

I looked up through the tree branches. The sky was hidden from view. The animal DNA in me told me that a storm is approaching. I focused on the path ahead. The forests edge was almost in view. I'll be ready for anything. I will be victorious. I am the ultimate being after all. There is nothing that I can't do.

* * *

Chapter 8! The plot has thickened! Next time the Akatsuki learn about Takumi. How will they react? Will they chase after Takumi? Or will other things happen.

Please review! I'm begging you!

Next time! Chapter 9: Alpha 1


	10. Alpha 1

Hello! Sorry I took so long to update this story. I had to update another story. **Apotheosis** (another great story by me). And I have been reading Breaking Dawn like the world will end the next day. I am for team truck. The team that's for Bella marrying her truck. Yes you read it right. I want Bella to marry her truck. Is that so bad? Crazy, yes. Bad, no.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I own Takumi, Yoruai and that's it…

* * *

Enjoy the next chapter of…

**Remembering Me**

**Chapter 9**: Alpha 1

* * *

It was pouring when the Akatsuki reached the utterly destroyed base. When Takumi was kidnapped they immediately set out to search for her. This was the closest base of Orochimaru's that they knew of. They were expecting a fight. Not a totally destroyed base.

"What the frig happened here?" Hidan asked the question that none of them knew the answer to. He scowled when the others stayed silent. "No one knows? Then let's find out! I can't stand just standing around doing nothing." He fidgeted as if to prove his point. Itachi nodded his head.

"Hidan is right." His usually toneless voice had a hint of stress to it. "We're not going to find anything just standing here.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. They set out, searching through the ruble of the once standing base.

They searched for hours. Pushing and pulling rubble, trying to find clues as to what happened. The rain had not let up for a second. It pound mercilessly against their backs.

Everyone's morale started to falter when Tobi yelped in surprise.

"Hey guys! Over here! Tobi found a girl! Is Tobi a good boy?" The others rushed over. Sure enough Tobi had found a girl. She was 15 years old. Her russet hair now brown with filth. She was barely breathing. Her red short sleeve shirt and white jacket was torn in many places, her shorts were in the same condition. Scratches covered her from head to toe. Two scrapes along her shoulder and thigh were deep and bleeding heavily. She was unconscious.

They removed the rubble around her and Kakuzu started to stitch up her wounds. Kisame used some ointment for the smaller wounds. They were all hoping that she may know something about when had happened here.

* * *

_Ugh…what happened? Gah what a stupid question. Of course I know what happened. I can still see her cold eyes in my head. Am I alive? No…I can't be…alive… can I? I don't feel dead. Then again I don't know what it feels like to be dead. Ugh…why does it have to be so dark? I hate the dark. Maybe I can open my eyes. It's the only way to know if I'm dead or not. _I opened my cerulean blue eyes slowly opened. I gasped when I saw bright blue sky and wispy clouds in it. I smiled and closed my eyes again. Feeling relived that I was alive. But that was short lived.

"Look's like she's awake, yeah."

My eyes snapped open. _Who the heck is that?_ My breath quickened. _Who was he? I don't recognize his voice so he can't be a survivor like me. Maybe he's an outlaw? Maybe he's a serial rapist? Oh frigg I don't want to lose my virginity! Shut up! Maybe he_ saved me. _Maybe he's my knight in shining armor riding a gallant white steed. _A slight blush crept on to my cheeks. I slowly sat up when I realized that I was still lying on the ground. I shivered as I felt the coating dirt on my skin crumble a bit. I hated being dirty. It made me feel all icky. I rubbed my arms trying to brush some of the dirt. A bath was at the top of my to do list. Or at least it was until he spoke again.

"Hey are you alright, un?"

I turned to see my newly deemed savior. His voice was too beautiful to belong to a bandit or serial rapist. He was incredibly handsome. Long blonde hair tired into a ponytail at the top of his head and bangs covering one eye. He seemed so familiar.

"Hello? You still with me, un?" His bright deep blue eyes studied my face.

Then it hit me. It was him from Alpha 1's memories. "Deidara-san!" I yelled as I jumped up. He fell back from my sudden movement and shock.

"How did you know my name, yeah!" His voice was shaky.

"I'll explain later! Where are the others?" I glanced around. Hoping to find the rest of the gang.

"Wait how do you know all of this?" He yelled back, clearly not listening to my promise to explain everything later.

"Please! I'll explain once everyone is here! I really don't want to repeat myself. Telling you all in one go would be faster." I started to pace. A very bad habit of mine. They can help her! They can save her I know it! They can stop her from doing something that she could regret of the rest of her life! I can't allow that. She needs to be stopped. I glanced at Deidara only to catch him staring at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO GET THE OTHERS!" I snapped angry at him. He jumped up, angry as well.

"Hey! Listen here missy. I don't have to take orders from you, yeah!" He glared daggers at me. I was not bothered in the least. I tried to control my anger.

"Do you want to save Takumi or not?" I asked so quietly that he almost didn't hear me. His mouth gaped in surprise. He stood there dumfound. When his senses came back to him he muttered at me to stay where I was then ran off. I sighed in relief. Now I can finally do something. Something to save her. She was in so much pain. She was so alone. It hurt me too. I felt everything she felt. I can see everything she thinks and says. I knew her more than she knew herself. I always have. I was created that way.

Deidara came back moments later with the others in tow. I remembered all of their names. Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, and Itachi. I looked down in embarrassment. I never was much of a public speaker. They all stared at me. Which only made me even more nervous.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to give us your "explanation" you promised Deidara." It was Kakuzu who spoke. I lifted my head half an inch.

"Um… I…um…" Why did I have to be so nervous?

The blacked hair male, Itachi sighed. I could feel his ice cold glare over the others. "Either tell us now or I will force the information out of you." His voice was so cold that I shivered. I summoned my courage. I knew what he would do to get the information out of me. I did not want to go there.

"Um… my name is Yua. I am one of Orochimaru's subordinates. I was created at the same time Alpha 1 was. Alpha 1's creators were worried that she might have a mental deficiency so I was made. I can see all of her thoughts and feel what she feels..." My voice faded off when I saw their confused faces.

"Who's Alpha 1? (yeah)" They all asked. I blinked a few times. Of course. They don't know Alpha 1 by her real name.

"You said that this was about Takumi right? Well friggen tell us about her!" The slicked back white haired man, Hidan, yelled at me.

"Takumi is Alpha 1" I said slightly shaken. They didn't seem to quite understand what I had said. "Alpha 1, Takumi, is the result of a long researched project."

Blank stares. Maybe I wasn't explaining this right. "Alpha 1 is her real name." I stopped. I had no idea what to say next. They didn't know anything and Alpha 1's History is very long. I could just say what she is but they wont believe me. But if I explain things a little more they would only get more confused.

"What do you mean by "created?". " Kisame asked. His brows furrowed in confusion.

I have to tell them. They are her friends. They deserve the right to know. I'm just going to have to pray that they understand and believe me. "By created I meant created. Alp- Takumi is an artificial human being." I almost yelled the words. I stared down at my feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe. No one said anything. It didn't seem to sink in. I looked up again. I was going to have to explain this from the very begining. I started to talk without thinking. I told them about the entire project. Takumi was created specially for one of Orochimaru's plans. A plan to conquer the entire world in one go. They didn't seem to believe me at first. But as I explained more they started to face the sad truth of it. I told them more about Takumi herself. She had 10 different DNA genes in her. Five humans, including Orochimaru himself, and five animals. I told them that she could use every element and has 4 different kekkei genkais in her. Sharingan and Byakugan included. Her animal DNA included eagle, cat, dog, ox and shark. Her animal DNA gives her super seed, super strength, super senses and killer instinct. She is the ultimate being. Created with a purpose to destroy.

When I was done I sighed. Knowing that the story was half complete. But first. I was going to let everything that I have just said sink in. _Best not to overwhelm them _I thought. This is a surprise for anybody. Especially them.

Everyone was silent. Even when they ate dinner not a word was spoken. Tobi looked like he had something important to say but kept it to himself. I stared into the soup they had given me. I didn't feel hungry at all. I was too nervous.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell the rest of the story before I lost my nerve.

"Um…" I began. There heads snapped to look at me. Watching intently. "There still more…" I now started to explain the other half. Me. I was a human that had a special jutsu used on me so that I am connected to Takumi's mind. I can feel everything she feels and see's everything she sees and says. I then told them about Takumi. Before they meet her.

The old Takumi was cold and uncaring. She hated humans and looked down on them. She had no tolerance for those who couldn't get things done or do them right. She was always by herself. The only person that she ever got close to as a friend was Suigetsu. While she may have called him her friend. Deep down she hated him along with the other humans. Takumi was almost always training or studying. She did everything by herself. She didn't mind though. She lived for her purpose and that was it. But then that happened. Takumi was outraged at Orochimaru. He wanted her to destroy all of his failed Test subjects. The ones that, after his experiments, could no longer be called human. She refused and ran off into the night.

I paused. They held their breaths. Waiting for me to continue.

"After she left. Something happened. I don't know what though. Maybe a glitch or malfunction or maybe she was attacked, we never found out. When she woke up she had no memory. The scientists in charge of her decided to keep her like that. So that they could recapture her with out problem. They even talked about erasing her old memories, but Orochimaru stopped that idea. For some reason he wanted her to remember her past. So a team was sent out to recapture her but then something happened that they didn't count on. Something that changed everything." I stared into their eyes. "You guys came along." My gaze lingered on Itachi and Hidan. "You guys came across Takumi before they did." I took a deep breath. "They came back in panic. If the Akatsuki ever found out about what Takumi really was all of their plans would have been ruined. They panicked. And when Orochimaru found out he wasn't happy. He set out personally to retrieve her. And when he came back he said that her memory and personality was to be erased. But certain memories were to be kept. He also told them more but I was sent out of the room so I don't know the rest.

"Please" I begged them. Tears welling up in my eyes. "Please, you have to help her. She's in so much pain. She's so confused. She so angry. Please." I was flat out crying now. "When she remembers who she was she was so sad. You guys. You made her so happy. Her time with you was so precious to her. And when she remembered. She felt like an abomination. A monstrosity. And when she found out that she was going to die in six mouths. That…that pushed her overboard. She felt like a blotch on a perfect record. She felt something she never felt before when she was with you guys. She felt alive. _She_ felt _alive_. She wanted to keep feeling like that but she couldn't she felt that she was being punished. Punished for something that she didn't do. She blamed her creators for her suffering. They made her, so they should be punished. But who's the one suffering? She was. Not them, her. She was the receiving their punishment. She felt so angry after that, she… she decided that she was gong to wipe humanity of the face of the earth. She was gong to kill everyone until she was that last one left. Then… she believe that she can feel alive. Please!" I cried again. "Please stop her. If anyone can do it it's you guys! She's so desperate to feel alive again. Desperate enough to kill everybody. Including you guys. But you can save her. I know it. I know it!" I was sobbing out of control now. I couldn't help it. What Takumi felt emotionally, I felt. I can feel all of her pain. All of her suffering. Her desperation to feel alive."

I cried for hours. By the time I had stopped crying it was almost dark. The others still hadn't said a thing. They all had separated. All of them a little bit aways from the others. They were all lost in thought. I felt a little bad for drooping such a huge weight on them. Suddenly self conscious of a dirt all over me I walked quietly over to the nearest Akatsuki. Kisame.

"Um... excuse me." I poked him gently on the shoulder. His reply was strained.

"Yes."

"Could we…go to a town please… it's depressing to be here and…"

He looked at me curiously. "And what?"

I blushed a bit. "I need a shower." I said quietly.

He seemed a bit dumbfound. "O-okay." He grabbed his sword and slashed the ground with it. Everyone turned.

"Hey guys, lets head for a town. We shouldn't stick around here."

Itachi sighed. "There's a town a few miles east of here. Let's go there."

* * *

I'm in heaven. It felt good to have the warm shower water run down my skin. Cleaning it from the dirt that coated me. My waist length hair was now it's original russet color. This shower had to be the greatest thing going for me right now. I sighed knowing that I would have to get out soon. Itachi, who was sharing a room with me, would want his turn soon and I doubt that he would like me using up all of the warm water.

We had gotten into town half and hour ago. We checked into a small inn that was overjoyed to have so many guests. We spit up into twos. Two people to one room. A normal girl might have been a little worried to be sharing a room with a guy and only one bed. But I was used to it.

I slowly got out of the shower. Drying off my entire body carefully with my towel. I put on the shirt that Itachi had given me to wear that was just a little to big and a pair of his pants. I tied a piece of cloth around my waist so they would stay up. Itachi said nothing as I walked out of the bathroom and walked right past me into the bathroom.

I pouted at his unresponsive attitude. But I shrugged it off. _I wonder how Takumi is doing? She hasn't been active lately. She must be keeping a low profile right now but…. Maybe…just to be sure… _I sat down at the edge of the bed. I emptied my mind. I felt for the connection between me and Takumi. We are always connected but I don't see Takumi's thoughts or feelings unless I concentrate on the connection or she is going through intense emotions. My body stiffened as I felt the out-of-body feeling it always gave me. Takumi's thoughts were crystal clear in my head now. As if she was standing only inches away from me.

'_We need to get some rest before we attack the next base.'_ Suigetsu's face flashed in her mind for a fraction of a second_. 'Suigetsu needs some food. I guess that I could use some too.'_ A mental map of the region filled her thoughts. Every forest, valley and mountain was clearly visible. Towns and villages were marked by red dots. _'The nearest town would be… Takayama.'_

I broke the connection right them and there.

_We were in Takayama_.

I jumped up from the bed and raced to the bathroom door. "Itachi! Itachi! Get out now! Quick!"

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I had to tell the others. I pounded on their doors. Yelling for them to come out. I ignored their grumpy complaints. Soon everyone was standing outside of their doors. Even Itachi who was standing in the doorway to our room. A towel wrapped around his waist.

I paced anxiously back and forth. A little ball of tension was bouncing around like a bouncy ball in my stomach.

"Why the frigg are you yelling at us?" Hidan growled.

Without missing a beat I told them. "Takumi is coming here, to Takayama."

"Are you serious, (yeah)?" Hidan and Deidara gasped in unison.

"Yes I'm sure!" I yelled back.

"Clam down guys" Kakuzu grumbled. "We need a plan first."

"Plan?" Kisame scoffed "Plan? What the heck do we need a plan for! Let's just go see her!"

"That won't work." I paced up and down the hallway. "Takumi would just kill you all. Don't think she won't. She's… she's warped right now. She's so caught up in her mission that she'll stop at nothing. Not even for you guys." I hated to tell them that. I hated it. This would be on my conscious for ages.

"We could ambush her." Itachi said calmly. "She doesn't know that we are here. We have the element of surprise.

A few nodded their heads. Sasori rubbed his temples.

"How? If everything that Yua says is true then her skill is on par is not above ours. She also has the Sharingan _and_ Byakugan. She would be aware of our presence before we got anywhere near her. She would be ready for us."

Deidara shook his head. "I don't think that Yua is right about Takumi. Maybe seeing us will be like a mental shock to her and she'll stop, un."

I hadn't thought of that…but still. "I don't think so Deidara. The state she's in now… no… it's too big of a gamble to place trust in Takumi that she'll stop just because she sees you guys."

"Yua." Kakuzu grabbed my shoulder. I stiffened at his touch.

"Y-yes?"

"Look into Takumi's mind again. Find out were exactly she is right now and try to find any hint as to how she might react to seeing us. As much as I hate to say it I think that Deidara is right. Another mental shock might override the first one."

I did as I was told. The tone in Kakuzu's voice scared me. I sat down cross-legged. My mind empty. The out of body experience and the clarity.

'_Almost to town. We should probly find a small inn or something.'_

"She's almost to town." I repeated Takumi's thoughts to them.

'_Suigetsu looks tired. His skin looks too dull and he's panting way too much. He needs some water.' _

Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu and Itachi's faces clung to her thoughts. "She's thinking about you guys."

'_I wonder how there doing? No.'_ What Takumi felt I felt. A hard, cold feeling welled up inside of me. I grimaced at it. It felt incredibly sad. The world seemed to collapse under the sadness. Everything was irrelevant. The nanother feeling burst forth. The feeling of desperation covered all other feelings. I gave a yelp of pain. This feeling was burning. Burning me from the inside out. I felt empty. Lifeless. I felt dead.

I couldn't stand it any more. I broke the connection. But the feeling was still there. It was duller, but still there. More tears welled up in my eyes. Takumi's emotions were so painful. No amount of physical pain could even begin to compare.

"Hey, Yua. Are you alright?" Kisame patted my shoulder. I sniffed then looked up into there sad faces. My mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

"Yua! What's going on?" Kisame's voice sounded urgent.

"I-it's n-nothing" I choked out. Kisame didn't believe me. He was about to press the issue when I gasped in pain. Takumi was feeling immense anger right now. Her rage was terrifying. Something's up. I gulped and went through the connection once again.

'_What are you doing here you snake.'_ Takumi's thoughts were red with furry. She wanted to kill who ever she was talking to. She was going to kill someone! I opened my mouth to tell the others when the person spoke. His voice and words pierced the sea of red in her thoughts.

'_kukuku. You never really did like me did you Alpha 1 or I should say, Takumi. Such a cute name for a cute girl like you.'_

More furry rose up in Takumi. She almost couldn't contain it all. _'You're at the top of my hit list- ' _

"Orochimaru." I breathed under my breath. Finishing her sentence.

* * *

Another cliffy ending! Orochimaru and Takumi are face to face. Will a battle break out or will the Akatsuki come into the fray? What will happen? Well if you really want to know them review! Reviewing will guarantee another chapter!

The more reviews the sooner I update! I know you're reading this story. I have over a 1,000 hits. And about 4 of you review? SHAME ON YOU! If you review I will write a one-shot of your choice! You decide the story and parings! Just include it in your review. It will be dedicated to you and you will be given credit for the idea! Come on people! That's' a sweet deal! And all you have to do is click that "go" button. You can't lose here people. If you do want me to write the short story then please have mercy on me and not ask for a yaoi. If you really want one then ask…but…I can't guarantee that it will a very good yaoi. So please! Leave a review and get a story of your chose written by none other than me! It's the offer of a life time. Don't miss out on it and review.

* * *

Next time!

Chapter 10: Hesitate you die.


	11. Hesitate you die

Hello Tally Mai-chan here (sniffs.) (Grabs tissue) I'm sorry. I'm still in morning. You see. Someone dies in this chapter. I will nit say who. You are just going to have to read and find out for yourself. (Cries) I shall miss you character that dies!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Takumi, Yua and Yoruai. You can't have them HA! THEY'RE MINE SUCKAS! (ahem) sorry….had just a little too much caffine today. (twches)**

* * *

Other stories of mine that you may like.

**Me, my friend and Akatsuki**

pairings: HidanxOC, ItachixOC

summary: Me and my friend are sucked into the Naruto world where we promptly join the Akatsuki. Funny things start to happen. Like alien invasions, Kakuzu losing all of his money in a game of black jack, Orochimaru bashing, Tobi asking about baby making and alot of other great stuff!

status: In-progress. 19 chapters. I haven't been feeling the love for that story. Maybe if I get more reviews for it then I'll work on updating it. But for now it shall be tossed aside. Collecting dust until someone has the heart to reveiw.

**The Neji files**

pairings: none

summary: Neji has a secret mission! Operation Black Mail! It's his job to get juicy info on all of his teammates and the rookie 9! This is some waked up crack!

status: In-progress. 5 chapters. I finally updated! ( loud cheering in the background) Thank you all! I am satisfied with the latest chapter. It is MUCH better than the original idea I had... anyways who will be next? Reviewing might just answer that question. MAHAHAHAHAHA

**Apotheosis**

pairings: KakuzuxTsunade and a little HidanxTsunade

summary: Tsunade is considering Orochimaru's offer to revive her brother and lover. But that soon changes when she meets two Akatsuki members. Will they change her mind about the offer? Or will Jiraiya with the offer of Hokage change all of that too. Three choices. Orochimaru, Akatsuki and Jiraiya. What path will she take? What destiny will she forge for herself. Will her deepest wish be granted?

status: In-progress. 3 chapters. Starting chapter four soon!

**Naruto blind dates**

parings: 22 blind dates all with (very) interesting endings.

summary: 44 characters of Naruto, including Team snake, Konoha, Suna, Orochimaru and Akatsuki are singed up for blind dates! Dates chosen at random. What will happen! Who will get who! Its crack people!

status: Complete. 22 chapters. My second complete fic! Yays! This has to be my funniest story. I just love it!

* * *

Enjoy!

**Remembering me**

**Chapter 10:** Hesitate you die.

The others stiffened. The atmosphere got incredibly tense. "Orochimaru…is talking to Takumi." I didn't think. I dashed down the hallway. Kakuzu grabbed me just as I rounded the corn with his black treads. I struggled to break free from them. The others ran back into their rooms. In minuets they were back out. Properly dressed and ready for battle. I didn't care about them at the moment. My thoughts were totally, completely and single-mindedly focused on Takumi. She was in danger. I _had_ to save her.

"Clam down Yua." Kakuzu tightened his threads around my waist. Tears were gushing from my eyes. The urge to save Takumi, to protect her was over powering.

"I-I-I can't. She needs me!"

"You can't help her at all in that condition."

I stopped crying. I couldn't help it. He was right. In my current condition I was likely to get killed before I was of any help. I clamed down a bit. I still felt like I had to save Takumi no matter what but I ignored it.

"Yua." Itachi said. "Try to locate Takumi. Stay connected to her. Tell us everything that happens."

I nodded my head and dived into the connection immediately.

Orochimaru's voice flashed through Takumi's mind.

'_The top of your hit list? I was so sure that your dear friends the Akatsuki were going to be first.'_

'_Shut up snake. What do you know about me?'_ Takumi growled.

'_I know everything about you my dear.'_

'_YOU KNOW NOTHING!'_ She snapped. Takumi examined her surroundings. _'Thick forest on both sides of the road. The road is about 20 feet wide. Town is about 2 miles away.' _A picture of the town's south gate come into her mind. I now knew where she was. I hastily told the others everything that happened. They all looked grim as we ran out of the hotel and into the city streets.

* * *

"How far!" Someone yelled at me. I couldn't tell who.

"Almost there!" I yelled back to no one in particular.

I landed on a tree branch and cursed when I nearly lost my balance. I fixed it just in time and pushed off. Tree jumping was never my favorite form of travel. Deidara jumped right next to me.

"Have they started to fight yet?" He asked. Worry in his eyes.

"No." I was worried too. Takumi and Orochimaru were just staring at each other. They hadn't talked for five minuets. Either they were thinking out a strategy or… waiting. I gulped_. 'Come on girl! Think happy thoughts! Thoughts like saving Takumi or going shopping with her someday! Don't think about her losing to Orochimaru and Gah! I'm not supposed to think about that! Just stop thinking….oh crap! They're fighting!' _

Takumi had made the first move. I broke the connection. I couldn't help it. All of the blood lust Takumi felt. It was… monstrous.

"Guys! Takumi and Orochimaru are fighting! We have to hurry!" I put on a burst os speed when Itachi who was ahead of me stopped.

"Everyone stop!" He yelled, perched on a sturdy tree branch.

"What!" I yelled. "They're fighting! We have to help!"

"We can't just rush into things Yua." Kakuzu growled.

I gave them all a pleading look. "But we have to help!"

"We will help Yua." Sasori sighed. "But we need a plan first. A battle strategy."

I couldn't believe them! Takumi was in danger and here they were thinking! "Thinking will get us nowhere if Takumi is defeated!" I yelled, crying again.

"Sheesh woman you cry too much, seriously." Hidan whined.

"Tell us what's happening Yua! un" Deidara stood next to me on my branch.

"There still fighting. I… I think that so far it's even. But that could change any second."

"Ok listen up guys." Kakuzu grabbed the others attention. "I have a plan but it's a long shot."

"What is it." I didn't want to waste anymore time "thinking".

* * *

I saw Takumi and Orochimaru on the dirt road. I was concealed behind some bushes. They were on separate sides of the road panting. Orochimaru grinned.

"I haven't had a fight this challenging since I fought Jiraiya and Tsunade not too long ago. But then again, I couldn't use my hands back then."

"Oh shut up you snake and die." Takumi hissed.

"Heh. Sorry to disappoint you my dear Takumi but I have plans that must be completed. And I need you to complete them." He grinned.

"Oh really?" She lazily smirked at him. "If you need me so much them why to I have 6 months to live?"

Orochimaru's grin widened. "Oh you will not die. _You_, however will."

Takumi glared blankly at him. Trying to make sense of what he had said. I went into the connection. She was confused. Very confused.

_'I will not die but I will? How can I die and live at the same time? It's not possible unless… he meant that I as in __**me**__. My mind, my personality will die. Yes… that has to be it… there's no other possibility… wait a sec… If Suigetsu is to my right in those bushes then who is that behind me? Crap he must have had some back up.' _

I didn't have time to scream out a warning to who was the one in the forest behind Takumi. How could I? She acted stow fast. A plan developed in her in less then half a second. All I could do was sit and cower in my bush as Takumi lunged at the person behind her. Her hand went clean through their chest and back out, her hand clutching a human heart. I cringed as the pain welled up in her chest when she saw who she had attacked. It hurt even more how she killed her emotions and stare blankly at Kakuzu who was lying on the ground. Blood splattered everywhere.

'_Kakuzu… I could have helped him. Oh what am I saying. I couldn't have saved him. She had moved to fast. No one could have reacted fast enough.'_ I turned my attention back to the battle field. _'Something doesn't feel right.' _I thought. I looked around. Didn't she mention Suigetsu somewhe- Oh sh-!" Kisame leaped out of his tree and onto the road. His sword held up defensively against Suigetsu's equally large sword. The others likewise came out of their positions. Surrounding Orochimaru. I was the only one that stayed in my hiding spot.

All heck broke lose. Takumi, with an ice cold look in her eyes, crouched down ready to attack. That was all that I saw. Everything moved so fast after that. My eyes couldn't keep up. I saw Takumi activate her Sharingan when she attacked Itachi. I saw her byakugan eyes when she deflected a hundred kunai from behind. She moved with extreme speed and dexterity. Watching her was almost like watching a dance. A dance. That meant almost certain death for whoever danced with her. I wish that I could say that the others were doing fine but they weren't. Hidan and Itachi had huge deep cuts across their chests. Deidara was desperately trying to make a clay animal before Takumi destroyed it before he could get it to explode. Sasori and Orochimaru were doing the best. Sasori had somehow gotten into Hiruko and Orochimaru only had a small cut on his check. But he was very tired. Not only did he have to worry about Takumi but also the entire Akatsuki who took a swing or threw a kunai at him when the opportunity opened. But soon they had no such opportunities. Takumi was still coming at them strong. Never tiring. Suigetsu was also doing well. Though he only attacked Kisame. I almost gave away my position when Takumi used an ice jutsu to turn everyone into ice sickles. They all managed to get away just in time.

The fight was very hard on the Akatsuki. They didn't want to hurt Takumi. But if they didn't fight to kill they would not have made it this far. They would have been dead ages ago.

Time seemed to slow down. Everyone and even Orochimaru turned their heads to my hiding spot. Takumi was standing right behind me. She glared down at me. I turned slowly to face her. In slow motion she kicked me hard in the stomach. Sending me flying from my hiding spot. I hit the dirt road with a thud. My eyes closed in pain. I clutched my stomach. When I opened my eyes I saw Takumi in front of me, glaring at me again with those cold eyes. I saw her grab a kunai from a belt around her waist and pushed it against my neck. She held it there. I didn't move. I was frozen in place. The cold steel dug slightly into my throat. Blood trickled down my neck in a small thin stream. My eyes widened in fear. Her eyes were so cold. They couldn't have belonged to Takumi. They couldn't.

She was going to kill me. That look in her eyes told me so. I whimpered in fear. More blood flowed down my neck when the steel pushed a centimeter closer against my neck. I closed my eyes. Waiting for the steel to end my life.

I waited. And waited. And waited_. Huh? _I thought. _'Why hadn't she killed me yet? Could she be…_?' I opened my eyes. Her cold hazel eyes were still staring at me. _'She is. There's no doubt. Her feeling and thoughts may say other wise but it's there.'_

"Why are you hesitating?" I whispered. Surprise flowed into her eyes. But quickly reverted back to their cold glare.

"I am not hesitating. Hesitate you die. I live by that." Her voice was as cold as her eyes. I saw her hand grip the handle of the kunai harder. Then I saw it. There was no time to yell a warning. I was not going to make the same mistake twice. This time I will move fast enough. The feeling to protect her overcame everything. I pushed her hand out of the way and moved my body between her and the sword aimed at her heart.

I didn't feel the pain. There was a 4ft long sword sticking through my chest and I didn't feel a thing. I smiled. Orochimaru growled. He didn't count on me getting in his way. I turned my head to look at Takumi. Her eyes were wide and scared and confused.

"Why…" She mouthed. I smiled warmly.

"You have it all wrong Takumi. Hesitating means you're human." Then everything started to fade to black. Takumi's scared face slowly blurred in my vision. I didn't mind though. I can still picture her laughing face in my head from way back when, when she was laughing with the others. I closed my eyes.

Is this what it is like to die? I didn't think that it would be this peaceful. I have only one regret. One wish, that ever since my mind was connected to Takumi's.

I wish that I could have gotten to know her personally. Not just through some mind connection. But by being with her. Laughing with her. Crying with her. Sharing memories with her. I just wish that, I could have been her friend.

I breathed my last breath. My soul was lifted up out of my body and floated up to the heavens. I saw the others and Takumi below me. I saw Orochimaru disappear but not without talking to Suigetsu. I didn't know why but the boy went with him. I saw Takumi put her hand against my check. I strained my eyes. I was so far away from them now. I was almost there. Almost to heaven. Even so, I still heard her words. Those two words that made my feel the most joy that I have ever felt in my life.

"Thank you."

I smiled._ 'No… thank you, Takumi.'_

* * *

Such a sad ending. Yua's name was special. It is a Japanese name. (Yu) means tie or bonds and (a) means love or affection. I thought that it was the perfect name for her. Writing her death scene was very interesting for me. Yua really cared for Takumi. I really hope that all of you felt just as sad about her death as I did. Review please. If not for me then for Yua. May she rest in peace.

Next time!

Chapter 11: What makes us human.


	12. What makes us Human

This is it! The last chapter! Thank you to everyone who had read this story from start to finish.

In response to reviewer. Yes I did say that there would be pairings, but sadly I didn't get any reviews saying "I want this pairing" or "I think so-and-so would made a good pair" I left it up to you guys to decide the pairings. So to make up for it I shall make sure that the sequel will have more Akatsuki fluff! I also said that there will be lemons. That will have to wait too.

Gosh I said a lot of things that didn't end up being in the story. No worries though. I will make sure to include them into the sequel.

* * *

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. I own Takumi (I just found out that Takumi was a guys name x-x) Yua and Yoruai. YOU STILL CAN'T HAVE THEM! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You all wish that you had nin-tastic OCs like them.**

* * *

Enjoy the last chapter of…

**Remembering me**

**Chapter 10:** What makes us human.

I couldn't believe it. On moment I was going to kill this girl and the next there is a sword through her chest. My breath hitched. My eyes widened when she turned her head to look at me. Her warm smile burned in the back of my throat. I wanted to speak but I couldn't.

"Why?" I mouthed. Her smile become even warmer if it was possible.

"Hesitating means you're human."

My body shook. _'Hesitating means you're human' _that, that didn't make sense! Hesitating means you're weak. The weak dies for the strong. The old dies for the new. It was how things were. The grand spectrum of things and I am an abnormality amongst it all. Something that must be destroyed. So I was gong to destroy the ones who were really at fault. The humans. I was gong to destroy them. It was my purpose. She was a human and she had to die. I was gong to kill her anyways. She knew it too.

If she knew it then why did she sacrifice herself to save me? I was going to kill her but she went in between me and Orochimaru's sword.

I... I don't understand! Why! Why am I so hung over about this! Why…

'_Why are you hesitating?'_

That simple question. She asked me that simple question. I was hesitating. I always hesitated. When I killed that maid and every other one at that cursed place. When I destroyed the second base. Before each kill. For a fraction of a second. I hesitated.

_It's because I'm weak that I hesitate. I got to soft when I was with the Akatsuk. I am a cold hearted killing machine. I was made to kill. So why did I hesitate? Why do I falter before each and every kill?_

That girl… who was she. When she smiled at me. It was like; it was like she knew me. Like she knew me more than I knew myself.

'_Hesitating means that you're human.'_ That I'm human.

All I want is to feel alive. When I erase humanity I will feel alive right? Right? When all of the filthy, greedy beings are gone I will be able to live. She was one on them. She was flawed. Her mind is twisted. But I know the truth. I am the ultimate being. I am right. My purpose is just.

I saw again in my mind as she pushed my arm away. As the sword slid into her like a knife through butter. And she smiled? Who smiles when they risk their life for someone else?

People who have pure hearts.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I hated to cry. I made me feel so weak, but now. It felt so right. This girl. She held no greed or selfish desire in her. What selfish person risks their lives for someone they have never meet before? No one. That's who.

Could I, the ultimate being be wrong? Could I have been the selfish one? Killing innocent people like her just so I could feel alive?

I was wrong. I was oh so terribly wrong. I had taken the truth and corrupted it. I am just as bad as my creators. I was not punished for their mistakes; I was punished for blaming them and not trying to fix that mistake. To not make the best of it.

Life and Death. I now see that it is something more special. Death makes live worth living for. Death may be sad and painful but it's those sad times that make us want to keep living. To keep living for a brighter future.

I see it all so clearly now. It's as if the film that had been over my eyes all this time has been lifted.

I was human the whole time, but I didn't know it until she saved me.

When I recovered my memories. I felt lost and meaningless. Like a broken old toy that no one wanted to play with anymore. But I had meaning to her. To her, I was someone very special. Someone so special that she would risk her life. When you feel like no one wants you, you feel dead and unwanted, but when you find someone who you are precious to. It changes everything. The whole time I had people who I was precious to. When I was crated. I was precious to Suigetsu. He had told me once that if he hadn't met me he would have killed himself. And then there is the Akatsuki. I was precious to them. If I wasn't then why would they be here to save me?

I smiled and wiped away my tears. I put my hand against her cold face.

"Thank you" I whispered. Somehow, I knew that she had heard me.

* * *

One week later

* * *

"Hold still!" I yelled at Kakuzu who was currently still recovering from me ripping out one of his hearts. The one that I ripped out was the main heart and therefore had a big impact on his body. He my have five hearts but only one works at a time. And it's been at least five years since he used any of his other ones.

"I don't need that danged heart medicine!" He tried to push away my hand that held two small white pills in it.

I gave up. "Fine! Have a heart attack or something! I don't care anymore." I threw the white pills onto the floor.

"What the heck do you think your doing! Those pills cost a fortune!" He pulled on his hair.

I smirked. "Well there useless unless you take them. But since you don't want them then I'm just gong to go flush the rest down the toilet!" I turned to leave when he called me back.

"Fine I'll take the stupid pills!" I ignored his grumbling and curses as I took two more pills from the bottle and handed them to him. He swallowed the pills without a fight. Once I was sure that he had swallowed them I sat down next to him on the couch. We were back in the Akatsuki base. It was a normal day.

Deidara was Chanel flipping. I was about to get on him to chose a Chanel and stick wit it.

Sasori was fixing one of his puppets. It seemed like he was always fixing or making new puppets.

Tobi was beating Kisame in a game of Go fish. Seriously, nobody can ever beat Tobi at Go Fish. It was impossible.

Itachi was reading a book at the end of the couch. I think that it was Icha Icha Paradise. Tried reading it once. I couldn't get the mental images out of my head for days.

And lastly Hidan was doing a ritual of some kind in his room. I watched once. Never going to do that again.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. Until leader appeared out of thin air right in front of me. I gave a yelp of surprise and jumped up. Then in my clumsiness kicked in and I fell over the back of the couch. Yes, I was still as clumsy as ever.

Leader raised an eyebrow. "I see that your still alive."

As I stood back up I gave leader a what?-did-you-expect-me-to-be-dead? look?

He smirked. "Well since my mission is done I can start training you-"

"That won't be needed" I interrupted.

His lip curled a bit. "Is that so?" his eyes took on a more fierce look. I smiled brightly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Then how am I supposed to determine whether you belong in this organization or not?"

I grinned a grin that had a tint of sadistic-ness to it. "A fight?" My face portrayed mock innocence.

Leader grinned as well. "Sounds good to me."

I closed my eyes s I smiled at him. And when I opened them again the look on his face when he saw my full developed Sharingan was priceless. I was thankful of the Sharingans ability to copy anything. It was almost like taking a photo. I wished that I had a camera so I could take a real photo. That look on his face could have been used as black mail. Oh well. Maybe next time.

"After you leader." This was the beginning. The beginning of my new life with the Akatsuki.

The end.

* * *

That is it! The ending of Remembering me!

Takumi: O.M.G!!

Me: …? What?

Takumi: That's the ending?!

Me: Yep.

Takumi: What happens next! Am I really going to fight leader?

Me: MAHAHAHAHA!!

Takumi: ….

Me: Oh sorry. I laughed too soon. (Ahem) THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

Takumi: COOL! When! What's it going to be called!

Me: That was the good news.

Takumi: ??

Me: Oh sorry. I did it again. I have good news and bad news. The sequel was the good news.

Takumi: And that bad?

Me: I will not write it until I have lots more reviews!

Takumi (sad face)

Me: Ok right time. QUE EVIL LUAGH! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA

Takumi: But there's more good news right?

Me: Yes there is Takumi! You get a cookie!

Takumi: YAY! (nibbles on cookie like a gerbil).

Me: Awww. Anyways. I will now show you all the two alternate endings!

Takumi: Sweetness!

* * *

Alternate ending 1

The It-was-all-a-dream-ending.

* * *

"Hold still!" I yelled at Kakuzu who was currently still recovering from me ripping out one of his hearts. The one that I ripped out was the main heart and therefore had a big impact on his body. He my have five hearts but only one works at a time. And it's been at least five years since he used any of his other ones.

"I don't need that danged heart medicine!" He tried to push away my hand that held two small white pills in it.

I gave up. "Fine! Have a heart attack or something! I don't care anymore." I threw the white pills onto the floor.

"What the heck do you think your doing? Those pills cost a fortune!" He pulled on his hair.

I smirked. "Well there useless unless you take them. But since you don't want them then I'm just gong to go flush that rest down the toilet!" I turned to leave when he called me back.

"Fine I'll take the stupid pills!" I ignored his grumbling and curses as U took two more pills from the bottle and handed them to him. He swallowed the pills without a fight. Once I was sure that he had swallowed them I sat down next to him on the couch. We were back in the Akatsuki base. It was a normal day.

Deidara was Chanel flipping. I was about to get on his to chose a Chanel.

Sasori was fixing one of his puppets. It seemed like he was always fixing or making new puppets.

Tobi was beating Kisame in a game of Go fish. Seriously, nobody can ever beat Tobi at Go Fish. It was impossible.

Itachi was reading a book at the end of the couch. I think that it was Icha Icha Paradise. Tried reading it once. I couldn't get the mental images out of my head for days.

And lastly Hidan was doing a ritual of some kind in his room. I watched once. Never going to do that again.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. Until leader appeared out of thin air right in front of me. I gave a yelp of surprise and jumped up. Then in my clumsiness I fell over the back of the couch. Yes, I was still as clumsy as ever.

"You passed the test." He said with the most un-caring tone.

"I what?" I asked bewildered.

"Everything that you have experienced from when I left to this point was an illusion."

And sure enough it was. Hidan and Kisame were standing behind like they were my first day here.

Everyone else was on the couch like before as well.

I gasped at leader. "I but, you and him and I killing people and that girl and Orochimaru and that sleez ball Yoruai. I was all made up?"

"Yep."

"YOU CREEPO! YOU HAVE A SICK AND TWISTED MIND!"

Leader just smiled as I fumed. "I've done sicker ones before. You were let off easy." In a puff he was gone.

Kisame and Hidan looked at me curiously.

"What did he do this time?" Hidan asked.

"Don't tell me he did that rape thing again." Kisame added.

I was too stupefied to say or speak anything. My life could not have gotten any weirder.

* * *

Me: That was the first alternate ending!

Takumi: W-O-W.

Me: yeah. I got that idea for that one as I was typing the actual ending.

Takumi: That's almost mean. How could leader do something like that?

Me: He gets bored. And reads to many Icha, Icha books.

Takumi: What's to next ending?

Me: PIE IS GOOD!

Takumi: … (Slowly starts to walk away)

* * *

Alternate ending 2

The OMG-you-are-going-to-laugh-your-butt-off-crack-ending

* * *

"Hold still!" I yelled at Kakuzu who was currently still recovering from me ripping out one of his hearts. The one that I ripped out was the main heart and therefore had a big impact on his body. He my have five hearts but only one works at a time. And it's been at least five years since he used any of his other ones.

"I don't need that danged heart medicine!" He tried to pushed away my hand that held two small white pills in it.

I gave up. "Fine! Have a heart attack or something! I don't care anymore." I threw the white pills onto the floor.

Kakuzu grimaced at the shock of me wasting the very expensive heart medicine. All four of his remaining hearts had a heart attack, err attacks.

I stared at his twitching body then shrugged. "I told him he was going to get a heart attack but did he listen? NOOOOOOUUuuuuuu"

The others didn't even acknowledge Kakuzu's death.

Deidara was watching porn. Eww

Sasori was making a sex puppet. Ewwer

Tobi and Kisame were playing strip poker and Kisame was losing. Bad. Yosh! I'd hate to lose my virgin eyes so soon.

Itachi was reading shark porn. I glanced at the magazine once. My eyes still burn at the thought of it.

Hidan was out being gay. I went to a gay bar with him once. People kept asking me if I was a transvestite.

Suddenly Leader appeared before my eyes. Dressed as Elvis. He started to sing

"YOU AIN'T NOTHIN BUT A HOUND DOG!"

The others come stared to sign along. So the song had somehow changed to Hannah Montana's "The best of both worlds" song.

And I still have nightmares to this living day.

* * *

Me: And that's it!

Takumi: (eye twitch)

Me: Yep! This is it! The last chapter. When I get enough reviews I will start writing the sequel. But until then I will start some of the many other story ideas that I have.

Until The sequel this is Tally Mai-chan saying good bye! And one last review plea.

No reviews no sequel. That "go" button is begging you to click on it. Cuz that "go" button wants to see the sequel but it can't cuz it can't leave a review. So help out the poor "go" button and leave a review for it.


	13. Story extra 1

Remembering me extras!

Hello! I have been getting more reviews! Yays! Your reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside. So Until I get around to writing the sequel these extras will have to do. Extras could be random conversations between me and the characters talking about the story. Side stories or sneak peeks at the sequel.

Extra number 1

Sequel teasers. MAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Me: Hello one and all! Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I would like to say a really big thank you to Kisafan. Your review made my day! I'm so happy that you and your friends love Takumi. I do too. She is one of my favorite OCs.

Takumi comes running in.

Takumi: Whew! I made it!

Me: About time…

Takumi: Sorry! I had to come here straight dress rehearsals.

Me: Yes! That reminds me! For those of you who love Takumi and can't wait until the sequel to see her again she will be in another story of mine! The Happy Couple! But not until later though, like chapter 5 or something.

Takumi: How come I'm doing that story too?

Me: Think of it like taking small acting jobs in between the big movies.

Takumi: Ahhh… and will I be the same?

Me: You wont be an artificial human being. You'll be a normal girl. Other than that you're the same as always.

Takumi: Ok! Can I introduce the sequel teaser?

Me; Sure! You are the star after all.

Takumi: Alright! (Runs to a back room) (Trips along the way)

Me: Good old Takumi.

Takumi: (comes running back carrying a laptop. Opens the laptop.)

(Voice that came out of nowhere startes to read the story in a very deep voice. That's almost scary.)

Me and Takumi: EEP!

Scary, deep voice: It was pitch black as Takumi raced across the forest floor. She ignored the wicked branches and thorns that priced her skin. She had to get away before they caught her. If they caught her then everything she had done up to that point would have been hopeless. She had to succeed. Everyone's life depended on it. The faces of the Akatsuki members' gave her energy. With a burst of speed she charged through the forest underbrush.

"Where do you think your going missy?" Takumi cursed as the man appeared right in front of her. She couldn't stop in time. She crashed right into his arms. He squeezed her tightly. Pressing her body against his. He grinned seductively and licked the rim of her ear. She tried to break free from his hold but she was too tired and he was too strong. She couldn't even summon any chakra.

"Let go of me you sicko" She hissed at him. He merely chuckled at her. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Now that's just sexy" He whispered into her ear. "Go on. Say my name."

Takumi gave one finally struggle before the hopelessness of her situation hit her. She couldn't do a thing.

"Go on." He whispered again. Squeezing her tighter.

"Yoruai." She said, her head hung in shame and defeat.

"Perfect" He purred.

Takumi: OMG! YOUR BRING YORUAI BACK! THAT SICKO THAT RAPED ME!!

Me: It was "almost" rape.

Takumi: Rape is rape. Why couldn't you have brought Yua back to life? I'd take her instead of that sicko.

Me: Yua is dead. Poor thing. But she isn't gone. She will be in another story of mine that I haven't published yet, Let me Die. She might possibly make it into The Happy couple.

Takumi: Well al least I will get paired in the sequel right?

Me: yes you do! So far I have a grand total of…. TWO PARING VOTES!

Takumi: (jaw drops) JUST TWO MEASLY VOTES! WHAT THE HECK ARE THE READERS DOING!!

Me: I don't know. They never respond to my pleas for votes.

Takumi: SHAME ON THEM! (To reader) VOTE NOW! I DON'T WANT TO BE SINGLE FOREVER! Oh and who are the two parings voted on?

Me: They are Takumi x Deidara and Takumi x Pein.

Takumi: Ahhh….

Me: So that's all for now folks!

Takumi: REVIEW!

Me: Yeah, yeah they know.


	14. Story extra 2

Me: YOSH! Another bonus chapter! I am your host! Tally Mai-chan! And here is my co-host… TAKUMI!!

Takumi: Yeah! Hello everybody! Today we got a special treat for you!

Me: You tell them Takumi! But first a update on pairing votes!

Takumi: Yosh!

Me: hey! Only I say yosh!

Takumi: sorry…

Me: here are the lasest pairing votes.

TakumixDeidara: 2 votes

TakumixPein: 1 vote

TakumixHidan: 1 vote

Takumi: Looks like Deidara is in the lead.

Me: Yep. Now on to the main event! Go for it Takumi!

Takumi: Alrighty! Introducing the….. REMEMBERING ME GAME SHOW!!

Me: Yes it's a game show! I will ask you, the audience, questions about the story. The questions will start off easy but will get a little more difficult.

Takumi: The winner will get a one-shot or tow-shot of their choice! Good luck to you all!

Me: Alright! Question 1: Takumi was first found by….

A: Deidara and Tobi

B: Itachi and Hidan

C: Itachi and Kisame

Takumi: That's easy!

Me: Question 2: Takumi has…

A: Insane luck

B: Superficial luck

C: Dumb luck

Takumi: No problem!

Me: Question 3: The first ability that Takumi discovered she had was…

A: Sharingan

B: Super strength

C: Breathe underwater

Takumi: Piece of cake

Me: Question 4: Takumi's third fluff scene was with…

A: Kakuzu

B: Kisame

C: Deidara

Takumi: Umm….

Me: Question 5: Takumi was given her name by

A: Konan

B: Tobi

C: Leader

Takumi: Oh, no problem

Me: Question 6: For Halloween Takumi was…

A: A mold monster

B: A dead orphan ghost

C: An Akatsuki

Takumi: …

Me: three questions left! Question 7: The person that stops Yoruai from raping Takumi is…

A: Orochimaru

B: Yua

C: Kabuto

Takumi: Bad memories… coming! Back!

Me: Question 8: The Akatsuki first found Yua…

A: Under a pile of rocks

B: On a dirt road

C: With Takumi

Takumi: … What did that happen?

Me: You weren't there

Takumi: Oh yeah

Me: Last question! Question 9: In the fight between Takumi and Orochimaru, who did Takumi think was behind her.

A: Suigetsu

B: Back up for Orochimaru

C: One of the Akatsuki

Takumi: Oh I know this one.

Me: Yosh! That is all of the questions. PM your answers to me!

Takumi: And remember! The winner get's a one shot of their choice! It can be any pairing from Naruto or even pairings for this story!

Me: For example. You can tell me to write a SakuxSasu (just an example) fic or a Takumixsomebdy. You chose! This time is will bend the rules a bit and allow yaoi pairings.

Takumi: (big puppy eyes)

Me: Every time you don't review Takumi cries.

Takumi: (teary eyed)

Me: Review! For Takumi! I still don't have enough reviews to write the sequel!


	15. Story extra 3

Everyone in the Akatsuki was gathered up in the living room.

Hidan: Why the heck are we here?

Takumi: Cuz Tally Mai-chan said that she had a big surprise for us.

Deidara: I hope that it's not another lame idea like that game show.

Takumi: I liked it!

Deidara: But no one did it

Takumi: Shame on them then!

Pein: Seriously, where is Tally Mai?

Me: I'm right here!

Everyone: Finally

Takumi: (glint in eye) so what's the BIG surprise!

Me: An expert from the first chapter of the sequel!

Everyone: (shocked)

Me: Let's get this thing rolling! In 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!!

* * *

Takumi walked slowly up the steep hill. It was bright and sunny day. It had been two years since everything started. She closed her eyes in deep thought. So much had happened then. Now as she looked back on it all she felt… odd. There was this feeling that she couldn't place. This feeling that welled up in side of her like fire. She sighed and continued her accent up the hill.

At the top of the hill stood a lone birch tree wit ha small polished rock under its leafy roof. Takumi smiled at the rock, her hand absorbing its soft feel.

"Hello Yua. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last visited you. Do you like it in heaven? I bet that it is real nice up there. Everyone is alright and fit, even Kakuzu-san. It seems that he got a replacement for the heart she destroyed." She eyes glazed over as memories filled her. "I wish that I could have truly been your friend. I wish that I could have gotten to know you."

"But you can."

Takumi's heart skipped five beats. She recognized that voice.

"Turn around Takumi-chan."

She did and gasped. Standing not five feet away from her was Yua, smiling warmly at her.

"Hello Takumi-chan. Would you like some food?" A small picnic basket was in her hands

Takumi couldn't believe it. It really was Yua. Yua had come back from the dead. Tears in her eyes Takumi jumped and grabbed Yua into a tight hug.

"I want to be your friend." She whispered.

* * *

Everyone: (stunned)

Takumi: Yua!

Me: Yep! Here are the latest pairing votes.

Takumi x Hidan: 1

Takumi x Deidara: 2

Takumi x Pein: 2

Takumi: wait a sec (reads reviews) I don't see another review for TakumixPein.

Me: Oh yeah that's my own vote sorry.

Takumi: You can't vote!

Me: I'm writer. I can do what ever I want. Oh and I still need more reviews to write the sequel.

Takumi: Man oh man is this sequel gonna be awesome! You brought Yua back (mumbling) even that serial rapist Yoruai…

Me: Don't worry Takumi-chan! But you are right the sequel is going to be awesome!


	16. The sequel! is here!

Yay the sequel is here! Whoo! Rejoice people rejoice!


End file.
